Kaleid Daughters
by Hoyitos
Summary: What good is a fountain of power if you can't even think straight? The focus is always on the fighting, and the hidden strength, and the preposterous transformations, but did they ever think of their inner struggle? Two people; two minds; two twisted realities reflecting each others' horrors on either side of the mirror! Care to find out more?
1. Birth of Dementia

Author: "... What? W-What?! Stop looking at me with that face! Yeah, yeah, I know - 'But, Mr. Author, you haven't even finished Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest or To Be Born Anew, yet you're already writing a new fan fiction?!' Yes! Look, I was reading a few other fan fictions here on this site, then I watched some anime, then the two things sort of mashed together and I had a new idea that I just HAD to start, OK?! I know, I'm a horrible person! So, sue me! SHOOT ME! In fact..." *slams face against monitor* "There, right here, buddy! All you gotta do is cock the gun back, pull the trigger, and BAM! It ain't hard! WHATCHU WAITIN' FOR?! AM RITE FRIGGIN' HE-

OK, I'll calm down, now calm down, geez... Well, changing topic, I have a well-possessed modem. It's not connected, but it's giving me internet. That's creepy as hell, but it's also hella convenient. Why am bringing that up? Cause there's some real messed up crap in this fan fiction, so be warned. Really, this SHOULD be rated M, but I'm rating it T because: 1. this site is weird, and by standard it filters out any fan fiction that isn't rated K+ ~ T (for me, at least); and 2. kids half ya'll's age in the 1500's were reading classic fairy tales, which are the second epiphany of human morbidity, right after creepypastas. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, IMMANA STOP TALKING AND LET YOU RE-OH, WAIT.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball AF, Dragon Ball Multiverse, the Dragon Ball movies, Dragon Ball Absalon, the Dragon Ball video games, the Dragon Ball manga, the Dragon Ball characters, the Dragon Ball... umm, let's see... the Dragon Ball universe...? LOOK. If you came to a site called **FAN** FICTION dot net, looking for Dragon Ball Z _**FAN**_ FICTIONS, expecting to find _**FAN**_ FICTIONS, then I sure as hell hope you don't think Akira Toriyama himself is lurking around here and writing a few things. And even if he was, NEWS FLASH, I ain't him. Soyea.

Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu' wanna do."

* * *

**Kaleid Daughters**

Laying on the ground and sitting against the wall under a dark night, she found herself taken away from all the pride and innocence she had left in her. She always dreamt of the day that she would be made into a woman by the man she knew and loved so deeply, not by such an unknown and evil figure. The pain was uncanny - physically and mentally. Why must it have happened? Was it a punishment for her sins? Payback for her mischievousness, greed, and egotism? If it all signaled that she was a villain, then perhaps she deserved it. But does anyone, regardless of their guilty acts, deserve a torture as severe as this? Not to her, but the man in front seemed to think otherwise. He had one goal in mind, and he was determined to see it through, no matter who would have to suffer in the process. The man turned around and was ready to vanish, but not before his victim could have one more word with him.

Bulma: *hyperventilating* "H-Hahh... H-H-Hahh... W... W-W... W-Why...?!"

Figure: "... Tsk! I will not be the last heir of the throne!" *looks away* "I will return. Don't even think about aborting the brat, or this planet is history! Heh... that might still be the case regardless."

Bulma: "N... No... Ugh..." *faints*

**Chapter 1: Birth of Dementia**

Like a sunflower under the sunshine, Goku and his newly-wed Chi-Chi ceased their slumber and witnessed each others' faces as soon as they opened their eyes. The night before was the first night Goku shared his bed with a woman, and the events that happened during it could have never been imagined even in his wildest dreams. This only showed how much education the man lacked, but there was little Chi-Chi could do about that at their age. Despite her husband being a bit empty on the head, the daughter of the Ox King was more than happy with her new partner. She was also happy that he kept his promise to marry her after so many years. And who would not want to marry the man that single-handedly saved the world from the menaces of the evil King Piccolo and his equally-as-evil son? A man of such value should not be satisfied with any typical woman off of the streets (an opinion unbeknownst to him), and Chi-Chi most certainly qualified. She had the pride, royalty, and character to be one of the finest women on Planet Earth. And yet, these lovebirds found themselves living on a small and modest house in the middle of Mount Paozu, the district where Goku lived most of his days and knew back to back. He was still not fully clear of what the whole "marriage" deal was, but he would go with it.

Goku: "Hey, good morning, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi: *yawn* "Good morning, dear. Boy, you look awfully energetic even after last night!"

Goku: "Huh? What happened last night?"

Chi-Chi: "WHAT?! Goku, don't tell me you forgot already! You know, we became united and swore eternal love for each other?!"

Goku: "Oh, yeah, that! Haha... what was that called again?"

Chi-Chi: "Ggrrr...! It's called 'mating,' Goku, 'mating!' It's the act of two people coming together and performing an intimate act of extreme love! Aaand, thanks to that, we will soon be parents! We're going to have kids! Oh, gosh, I'm so excited!"

Goku: "We'll be parents? And when's that gonna happen?"

Chi-Chi: "If the books aren't lying, we'll be parents in approximately nine months."

Goku: "NINE MONTHS?! Man, that's a long time!"

Chi-Chi: "It might feel like forever, but it will all be worth it!"

Goku: "And... And what exactly are we supposed to do when we're parents?"

Chi-Chi: "Oh, I don't know... There's so many things to learn in so little time!"

Goku: "Nine months is little time...? Well, anyways, I'm sure we'll figure it out!" *jumps out of bed* "Boy, I'm hungry! I'll go to the river and catch a huge fish!"

Chi-Chi: "Oh... OK, Goku, be safe!"

Slightly rough on the edges, but overall everything was dandy in the Son residence. Before they knew it, the otherwise lonely home would have another soul that would flutter around and bring about happiness to everyone. To see the two together was joyous and romantic. What shame it was that the same could not be said about others.

* * *

Over at Capsule Corp. - which was also the Brief residence - all hell was breaking loose. The terrible news about the raping of the head scientist of Capsule Corp. - Bulma Brief - were spreading like a plague across West City, and soon enough the world. News reporters and the media were piling up at the doors of the corporation, asking to have a direct word with Bulma and provide the citizens with as much exaggerated information as they could get. Hundreds of guards surrounded the building, making sure that no unauthorized personnel could enter. A thousand more were scanning every square inch of the city and interrogating every civilian in town, looking for any clues that would guide them to know the offender's identity. But even if they did find clues, they would never in a million years be able to track down the rapist - not in this planet, at least. In the center of it all, Bulma lied down on her bed with her parents keeping her company at all times; she needed a shoulder to cry on now more than ever. Mr. and Mrs. Brief never thought that their beloved daughter would be in such an emotional breakdown, not even after the many times her and Yamcha broke up and came back together. Bulma could barely even murmur words through all the sobs and tears. Her mother cried just as sorrowfully and intensely as her, while her father was as serious and enraged as he had ever been. He wanted to find the bastard who raped his daughter and give him a piece of his mind, maybe extract a piece of the guy's mind in the process.

Bulma: *crying* "H-H-Hehh... H-Hehh... I... I-I... H-H-Hehh..."

Mrs. Brief: *crying* "My sweet... s-sweet darling... how could this happen to you?!"

Dr. Brief: "Gosh darn it, if I ever find the ruffian who did this, boy is he going to meet the real Dr. Brief!"

Yamcha: *shoving news reporters away* "Out of the way! Move it!" *bursts into Bulma's room* "BULMA!"

Bulma: "Y-Y-Yamcha!"

Yamcha: "No... I... I can't believe this is happening!" *punches wall*

Bulma: "I-It... It was ho-horrible..."

Yamcha: *starts crying* "Why... I should've been there to stop him! Damn it!"

Mrs. Brief: "Oh, Yamcha, I'm s-so glad you came! This... T-This has got to be the toughest moment of our-" *sob* "-o-our lives!"

Bulma: "Yamcha... please... c-come closer..."

Yamcha: *runs to Bulma's side* "Don't worry... I'll be here... I'll never leave your side, even for a second!"

Bulma: "T-Thank you..."

Yamcha: "Bulma... I need you to tell us... Who was it?"

Bulma: "I... I-I can't remember... It-It was dark, and it all happened too s-suddenly...! I was w-walking back home after a mee-meeting, and then near an alley a person g-g-grabbed me and r-ripped most of my cl-clothes... He w-wasn't tall, but he h-had the strength of a b-brute... I-I was too scared to fo-focus on what he l-looked like, and it was dark... it was t-too dark... That night... That night is l-like a blur..."

Yamcha: "Damn... we won't be able to find him at this rate...!"

Bulma: "The p-pain... The pain... I c-can still feel it..."

Dr. Brief: "I swear by this company's name that I will bring that monster under the hands of justice!"

Bulma: "Th... There's... There's something I h-have to do... I..." *sob* "... I need to... get tested..."

Saying this, Yamcha then lift Bulma on his arms and took her to the underground lab in Capsule Corp. Mr. and Mrs. Brief followed right behind. Once they got there, Dr. Brief prepared all the machines that needed to be ready and wasted no time on getting a DNA sample from his daughter. With haste, the doctor input the data onto the computer and the screen began showing a series of millions of texts and calculations, then a paper began printing. As soon as the paper was done printing, Dr. Brief snatched it out of the machine and read the results. The expression that followed was a dead giveaway for everyone else in the room; the results came out positive - Bulma was pregnant.

* * *

_Three months later..._

Chi-Chi: "Goku, the doctor's back!" *walks up to doctor* "Dr. Ridley, what did the results show?"

Dr. Ridley: "Well, Mrs. Son, I looked at the results and I can gladly inform you that you are indeed pregnant."

Chi-Chi: "HAAAAAAA~! Did you hear that, Goku?!"

Goku: "Yeah, I heard, but… what's 'pregnant' mean?"

Chi-Chi: *flop* "It means we're going to have a child, Goku! He or she is inside my belly right now, getting nutrients and all that's needed to grow big and strong!"

Goku: "Oh, so that's why your belly's so big! I thought it was all the food!"

Chi-Chi: *smacks Goku with frying pan* "Goku, how dare you call me fat?!"

Goku: "OW! But, but…"

Dr. Ridley: "Ahem! Well, if you two lovebirds are done arguing, I have more news to bring you. We looked deeply into the radiographic images, and we concluded that you are pregnant with not one but two children, Mrs. Son."

Chi-Chi: "TWO?! OH MY GOD, GOKU, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TWINS!"

Goku: "Twins? But how do you know?"

Dr. Ridley: "That's actually a pretty good question there, Mr. Son. As of yet, we cannot fully determine if they will be twins or not. Heck, we don't even have enough information to determine their gender! But I can assure you that you will have two children."

Chi-Chi: "This is so EXCITING! I'm going to be the mother of two beautiful kids, and they will grow up to be genius children, and they'll be rich and famous, and the whole world will be so proud of them! AAAAHHH~!"

Goku: "Gosh, this whole 'parent' deal must be really special!"

Dr. Ridley: "Haha! Well, I'm glad you two are happy about the news. Unlike poor Mrs. Brief…"

Goku: "Brief…? You don't mean Bulma Brief, do you?"

Dr. Ridley: "The one and only, yes."

Goku: "What?! What happened to Bulma?!"

Dr. Ridley: "Didn't you two hear? About three months ago, Mrs. Bulma Brief was raped by a still-unidentified criminal. It has been the talk of the moment for quite some time now!"

Chi-Chi: "Raped?! Oh dear heavens, how horrible! We don't have TV or a radio at home, so it's rare for us to be updated on the things that happen worldwide. But still, that's terrible!"

Goku: "Bulma… I don't know what 'rape' means, but it sounds bad."

Chi-Chi: "Rape is… Well, do you remember when we mated, Goku? It's like that, but instead of two people that love each other, it happens between two people that don't know or hate each other. One of them - often the man - forces the woman into the act. The majority of the times, the victim comes out hurt physically and emotionally, while the rapist runs away until the authorities catch him. In this case, the victim is Bulma. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for her lately…"

Goku: "That's… That's insane! Why would someone do something like that to poor Bulma?! I've gotta go to Capsule Corp. and check if she's OK!"

Dr. Ridley: "I wouldn't advice going there directly. Since the incident, the whole facility has been on high alert and only a handful of strictly selected personnel are allowed in and out of the building. It would be better to call them by telephone. You may use the hospital's public line if you so desire."

Chi-Chi: "We'll do that. Thank you, Dr. Ridley."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp…

Secretary: *phone rings* *answers phone* "Good afternoon, this is Capsule Corporation, the leading company for all your dyno-capsule needs, how may I help you?"

Goku (on phone): "Whoa! Capsule Corp. can speak?!"

Secretary: "U-Umm… Y-You're speaking with a secretary, sir…"

Goku (on phone): "Secretary…? What's that? Anyways, that's not important right now. I need to speak with Bulma. Is she there?"

Secretary: "Mrs. Bulma Brief? May I know who wants to speak with her?"

Goku (on phone): "Me!"

Secretary: "… I mean your name, sir…"

Goku (on phone): "Oh. I'm Goku. Oh, and Chi-Chi wants to speak with her, too!"

Secretary: "A… ha… O-One moment, please…"

Bulma: *sitting on her bed, looking at her abdomen depressingly* "…" *phone rings* "…?" *answers phone* "… Yes?"

Secretary (on phone): "Mrs. Brief? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is someone that wishes to speak with you on the phone. He says his name is Goku, and that another person called 'Chi-Chi' wants a word with you as well."

Bulma: "Goku?! Put him on the line!"

Secretary (on phone): "Right away, Mrs. Brief."

Bulma: *waiting* "…"

Goku (on phone): "Hello? Bulma?"

Bulma: "Goku! It's been so long! How have you and Chi-Chi been since your marriage?"

Goku (on phone): "Oh, we've been fine! But, how about you? We just heard about what happened, and I wanted to know if you were doing OK now."

Bulma: "Oh…" *stares at abdomen* "… that… It… It's been difficult, I won't lie about it… Yamcha has been spending as much time as he can with me, same for my parents. I can't remember the last time I worked on a project, or the last time I went out to have fun… All I've done is think… think of what I'll do, and what's to come…"

Goku (on phone): "Darn, that doesn't sound good at all… If there's anything you need me to help you with, I'll do it."

Bulma: "T-Thanks, Goku… I appreciate your concern."

Goku (on phone): "Don't sweat it! Oh, here, Chi-Chi wants to speak with you. Be safe, OK, Bulma?"

Bulma: "Yeah, I'll be. Thanks again, Goku."

Chi-Chi (on phone): "Bulma?"

Bulma: "Hey, Chi-Chi…"

Chi-Chi (on phone): "Hey, Bulma. I just wanted to express my condolences to you. I'm sure it must have been hell for you lately, and I want you to know that we'll be supporting you from afar. Whatever you decided to do with the child, it's all your decision. If you ever need help with anything, get in contact with us and we'll do all we can. Got it?"

Bulma: "Yeah, thanks, Chi-Chi. I… I really appreciate what you two are doing for me… It would be impossible for me to deal with this by myself, so all the help that I can get…" *starts crying softly* "… It… It means a lot…"

Chi-Chi (on phone): "No problem… Well, we have to get going soon, so… bye, Bulma."

Bulma: "… Bye, Chi-Chi…" *hangs up* "…" *sob* "Hh… Hhh… Hhh…"

* * *

_Two months later…_

Goku and Chi-Chi were over at a grocery store in the city closest to Mount Paozu, getting their weekly supplies. Their cart looked so full that it would be enough to last a full family for a whole month! But as it turns out, at least ninety percent of the groceries were Goku's appetizers and mid-night snacks, since they got their main meals directly from Mother Nature. Besides food, the couple was also in town to get some building supplies and furniture that Goku would need to make their children's room. He had no building experience, but it looked like it was just stacking logs on top of each other! How hard could it be? Soon enough, Goku and Chi-Chi were out of the grocery store with countless bags on hand. They were ready to head to the local Home Depository Store, when a pair of patrol cars drove hastily past them in the direction of the store. Even if he had met some before, Goku still did not quite understand what the police was, but Chi-Chi explained to him that there might have been an accident down the street. Oblivious to them, the incident that summoned the cops was no accident at all. A robbery had just occurred on a bank, and the police tried to drive there as fast as they could before the thieves could escape! Regardless, the Home Depository Store was a few blocks away from the bank, so neither Goku nor Chi-Chi should have to particularly concern themselves with the criminals. Or so they thought.

A few minutes after the patrol cars drove past the couple, Goku saw in the distance a pair of suspicious-looking men running towards them. They were wearing masks and were carrying some rather large bags with Zeni symbols on them. Clearly, these were the thieves that just robbed the bank, and they managed to escape the police just in time. Goku still did not quite understand the situation and him and Chi-Chi just kept staring at the thieves as they approached closer and closer to them. Finally, the thieves were about to run up to Goku and Chi-Chi, showing no signs of stopping. Seeing as the couple would not move out of the way, they had to tackle the two innocent citizens out of the way! The force of the tackle did nothing to Goku, but Chi-Chi was a different story. She was sent crashing front-first against a wall, causing her to drop all of her bags, then she tripped and fell onto the hard concrete ground! There came a sudden and unbearable pain in none other than Chi-Chi's abdomen, where her precious children lied unborn! She started an agonizing scream, informing everyone around her of her pain, especially Goku. Instinctively, Goku reached down to help his wife, and then a burst of rage surged through him. He jumped into a running stance and then was rocketing as fast as a bullet straight towards the escaping thieves. Before they had a chance to react, the thieves were lifted off the ground by Goku picking them up from the back of their shirts. It was going to get ugly.

Thief #1: "Aaah! Hey, let go, man!"

Thief #2: "What the hell, dude!"

Goku: "Ggrr…! What you did back there was wrong! You're going to say sorry for what you did to my wife!"

Thief #2: "Dude, we ain't got time for no apologizin'! We got a city to flee!"

Goku: "No, you WILL say sorry to my wife!" *runs back towards Chi-Chi while carrying the thieves*

Thieves: "WAAAHHHH!"

Goku: *stands by Chi-Chi* "There! Say you're sorry!"

Chi-Chi: "AAAAHHHH! IT HUUUUURTS!"

Thief #1: "OK, OK, we're sorry! Now let us go befo—"

Cop #1: "There they are!"

Thief #2: "OH, CRAP!"

Cop #2: *runs up to Goku* "Thank you for catching those two, buddy. You can drop them on the ground right here."

Goku: "Oh…" *drops thieves on the ground*

Cop #1: *points gun at thieves* "You two are under arrest for robbery and harming innocent civilians!"

Chi-Chi: "GOKUU! AAAAHHHH!"

Goku: "Oh no, Chi-Chi!"

Cop #2: "Huh?! She's pregnant! She must be taken to the hospital right away! You two, get in my car! I'll take you there in no time!"

Wasting no time to wait for an ambulance to arrive, the police officer drove Goku and Chi-Chi to the hospital, the same hospital that they had been going for to check on Chi-Chi's pregnancy. They were attended through the urgencies hall, directly to see Dr. Ridley. As soon as the doctor saw his two most popular patients come in through urgencies rather than an appointment brought him into the most serious of moods. As soon as Goku explained the situation to the doctor, he began running a series of tests on Chi-Chi - from blood pressure to radiography. The test took an estimate of an hour to complete, which felt like five eternities for the wife and husband. Finally, after comforting Chi-Chi on her bed for so long and trying to calm her down, Goku saw Dr. Ridley come in the room with the results, as well as a grim look on his face.

Goku: "Dr. Ridley! Tell me, please, what's wrong with Chi-Chi?!"

Dr. Ridley: "Your wife, Mr. Son, I can gladly inform you that she will be fine as long as she stays here for another day or two. But I'm afraid Mrs. Son is not the one we should be worrying about."

Chi-Chi: *gasp* "Don't tell me…"

Dr. Ridley: "It appears that the children have both suffered from some rather alarming damage."

Chi-Chi: "NO! No, please, anyone but the kids!" *starts crying* "NOOOO!"

Dr. Ridley: "One of them seems to have damaged its legs heavily. It is possible that he or she might need the assistance of a wheelchair once a certain age is reached. The other one… has suffered from a powerful hit to the head, signaling that he or she could be born with several mental insufficiencies."

Chi-Chi: *crying intensely* "No…! No, God, no… D-Don't do this to me… PLEASE!"

Goku: "Ggrr… Is there any way to treat them, doctor?"

Dr. Ridley: "…" *closes eyes and shakes head*

Chi-Chi: "No…! NO! WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp...

Yamcha: "I'm telling you, Bulma, it's better to just get rid of it!"

Bulma: "But... just to abort it like that? I still need time to think this through."

Yamcha: "You've been thinking about it for five months, Bulma! How much more is it going to take?!"

Bulma: "This isn't any typical choice we're talking about here, Yamcha! It's a living creature; I can't simply say I'll kill it! Besides, there's other factors that I have to consider."

Yamcha: "Other factors like what? Are you actually concerned about what that idiot said about destroying the planet if you abort? Come on, Bulma, you know there's no one THAT strong!"

Bulma: "We can't take him lightly, Yamcha! I don't know what it was, but there was just something about him... an uncanny evil and this... this thirst for endless power... I even question if such a being could come from this world!"

Yamcha: "Oh, you're too worried! If that guy thinks he can destroy the world, he's gonna have to get through me! And no doubt the others will be there to help - Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and even Goku! If that guy could take on King Piccolo, he can take on anyone!"

Bulma: "OK, fine, let's pretend you guys take care of him. Am I free to just abort the baby then? Of course not! Even if some people would argue about it, an unborn child is still a living being. It moves; it grows; it feeds, and it even feels! I'd be a murderer to choose whether it stays or not!"

Yamcha: "Do you know how to be a parent? Have you ever had to be a mother before?"

Bulma: "No, but that doesn't mean I can't learn! I know it wouldn't be easy, but..."

Yamcha: "And what about its father? One day, that kid's gonna want to meet its daddy, and there won't be anyone around to answer the call. Not to mention that you won't always be able to keep the kid company! Then there's all the expenses, and keeping it safe, and teaching it a whole bunch of subjects, all sorts of crazy nonsense! Just get it, Bulma; you didn't expect this, and you aren't ready for it!"

Bulma: "There's many hardships, yes, but I... I...! Maybe I wouldn't have such a hard time deciding if you would get off my back for five seconds!"

Yamcha: "Oh, so it's MY fault now?!"

Bulma: "All you've done is keep telling, and telling me, and telling me some more to 'get rid of it,' and 'abort it,' and 'just let it die' like it's YOUR child!"

Yamcha: "So you're telling me you I'm not a part of this?!"

Bulma: "Yes, because you really AREN'T a part of this! You're not a member of MY family, and you've only made everything worse since the beginning!"

Yamcha: "Oh, so that's how it is! You think I'm just extra weight for your problems! You won't even thank me for all the favors I've done for you these past few months, because you're just so stuck up on YOUR problems that you aren't seeing what everyone around you has to deal with! Know what, Bulma?! If I'm really just as big a loser and a jerk as you think I am, then I'm sure you don't need me!"

Bulma: "That's right, I DON'T need you! Who in their right mind would want a stubborn pessimist and a heartless fool like yourself?! NOBODY!"

Yamcha: "Then it's settled! With that said, goodbye, Bulma! Goodbye forever!" *storms out of the room*

Bulma: "And don't come back, you stupid... useless... piece of...!" *starts crying* "WAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA! AAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA!" *sob sob*

Mrs. Brief: *opens Bulma's door slowly* "... Sweetie, I..."

Bulma: *sob* "Y... You... You heard... d-didn't you...?"

Mrs. Brief: "... I-I'm sorry, I... I wish it could have gone another way between you and him... It's just... Being pregnant changes the way you act, and arguments can happen more often."

Bulma: *sob sob* "M-Mom..."

Mrs. Brief: "I-I-I'm not saying it's your fault, dear, it's just... just... Well, anyways... I know you're still making your choice, but... if you do decide to keep the child, then... all this stress will be really bad for it. I'll support you in whichever choice you take, but please, I'm asking you to calm down, take a breather. It's not only hard for you, but it pains us as parents to see our daughter suffering like this."

Bulma: *still crying* "...S... So... I-I'm sorry, mom... I'm sorry... sorry..." *hugs Mrs. Brief and cries on her shoulder*

* * *

_Three months later..._

Goku: *sleeping* "Hmmhnghggghh... Hnnaghh... Ggh... Huhhh...?" *wakes up*

Chi-Chi: *crying* "..." *sob sob*

Goku: "Huh? Chich?"

Chi-Chi: "Goku...? Oh, s-sorry I woke you up..."

Goku: "C-Chi-Chi, why are you crying?"

Chi-Chi: *sob* "... It's about the kids... I... Hhahh... I-I can't believe... they will have so many problems from b-birth... I... I wanted to make them happy... I w-wanted them to have good lives, and for them to be the best in their class... I-I wanted to te-teach them all about d-daily lives, and w-what normal kids do a-a-and-"

Goku: "Chich, it's going to be OK. No matter how they're born, they'll still be our kids and we'll be their parents. I'm sure they'll be happy about everything!"

Chi-Chi: "But, how can you be so sure?" *sob* "I-I don't want my kids to be tied to a wheelchair for their entire lives! I d-don't want my children to have a hard time thinking and being unable to recognize their own parents! They don't deserve that, and neither do we!"

Goku: "I know it sounds bad, Chi-Chi, but you've got to think positive! Remember that Dr. Ridley said that being in a bad mood is bad for the kids. You have to look at the bright side of things."

Chi-Chi: "I know, Goku, I know, but it's just too hard for me to... to..." *sob sob*

Goku: "Chich... huh?"

When he turned to look, Goku saw something he did not expect in the slightest. From underneath the bed sheets, a faint, yellow light began emitting. Chi-Chi noticed it too, and as she did, her body began feeling much warmer and strangely more powerful. Upon removing the bed sheets, the couple discovered that the light was coming from Chi-Chi's womb, revealing some hardly-visible images of both kids' dark silhouettes. The to-be-parents' faces lit up with curiosity and excitement, anxious to know what exactly was happening inside Chi-Chi. In all of the books she read, never once did the expectant mother see anything about the womb emitting light at any point during pregnancy. Further examining the children's silhouettes, Goku noticed what looked like one of the kids' tiny hands holding onto the other's legs. He simply stared in awe and silence at the sight before him, as did Chi-Chi. The show continued for about five minutes, at which point the kid holding onto the other's legs let go, and the yellow light slowly faded away. Observing did not answer one of the dozens of questions that came up from the event, so the couple did what they thought to be the best idea and went to the hospital.

Thanks to Goku's trusty Flying Nimbus, getting to the hospital took no time at all. It was past mid-night, but thankfully the hospital was still open. Also quite fortunately was the fact that Dr. Ridley had a night shift that day, so Goku and Chi-Chi would not have to deal with a doctor inexperienced in their case. Putting the event that recently happened into words was a difficult task, and it was even more difficult to make sense of it, but Dr. Ridley saw the seriousness in both of his patients' faces. Like always, Chi-Chi had to run through some tests in order to get the most accurate results and to ensure that she was healthy. Time passed, and Dr. Ridley came back with the surprising results.

Dr. Ridley: "Well, well, this is... this is definitely something."

Chi-Chi: "What do the results say, Dr. Ridley? Tell us!"

Dr. Ridley: "The... The injury that one of the children sustained in their legs... seems to be completely gone."

Goku: "Huh?! Really?!"

Dr. Ridley: "Yes, I'm certain. Never in my many days of dealing with pregnancy cases have I seen something like this. This'll look fancy in my final report."

Chi-Chi: "It's... It's truly a miracle! What about the other kid, doctor? Is the brain damage gone, too?"

Dr. Ridley: "That I'm afraid is still present. I checked thoroughly, and I can still detect signs of an injury in the child's inner cranium. I'm sorry to tell you this."

Chi-Chi: "Oh, no..."

Goku: "W-Well, hey, it's still an improvement, Chich! Who knows, maybe the other kid will get healed later!"

Dr. Ridley: "You two are full of surprises, that's for sure. In other news, I think I can safely classify both children's genders."

Chi-Chi: "Oh, tell us, doctor!"

Dr. Ridley: "I still could not get a clear look of their reproductive organs, but judging by the fact that the two kids are surprisingly robust, I'd say you will have two sons, Mrs. Son."

Chi-Chi: "TWO BOYS! OH GOSH, I CAN'T WAIT!"

Dr. Ridley: "Yes, two very strong sons at that. Also, umm... I'm not sure if this will make sense, but your umbilical cords seem to be... extraordinarily lengthy, Mrs. Son. It's almost as if there were more than two cords in there."

Goku: "W... What's an um... umbe... umbir... umbawha?"

Chi-Chi and Dr. Ridley: *flop* "Damn it, Goku!"

* * *

_The next day at Capsule Corp..._

Bulma: *staring at food plate* "..." *sigh*

Mrs. Brief: "Bulma? You haven't even grabbed the fork, sweetie. You know, the food's gonna get cold if you don't start soon."

Bulma: "I'm... I'm not hungry..."

Mrs. Brief: "Not hungry? Honey, you didn't as much as eat breakfast!"

Dr. Brief: "Bulma, this is your mother's delicious home-cooked steak we're talking about here! You can't simply say no to these!"

Bulma: "Dad, I'm just not hungry."

Mrs. Brief: "Well, Bulma, maybe you're not hungry, but I bet the kid is! You've gotta eat plenty so the baby grows big and strong and... Unless, of course, you choose to..."

Bulma: "Yeah, I know, I know. I haven't made my choice yet."

Mrs. Brief: "You know, Bulma, it's not too late to perform the abortion yet. There's no one obligating you to take care of the kid."

Bulma: "..." *sigh*

_Yamcha: "I'm telling you, Bulma, it's just better to get rid of it!"_

Bulma: "... Hm..."

_Figure: "Heh... that might still be the case regardless."_

Bulma: "... Getting rid of it..."

_Dr. Brief: "Gosh darn it, if I ever find the ruffian who did this, boy is he going to meet the real Dr. Brief!"_

Bulma: "... It could just bring a bunch of troubles..."

Eight months after the incident, and Bulma was still unsure of what to do with the creature inside her womb. There were an infinity of pros and cons with either decision, making it even harder for her to make a choice. But little by little, she considered the choice of abortion to be the better one; it would be the easy way out. She would not have to worry about taking care of anyone; she would not have to suffer the unimaginable pain of giving birth; she would not need to overexert herself with a storm of responsibilities at home on top of her already extensive list of duties at work. Perhaps she really should get rid of the child. There was still time to perform the abortion without harming Bulma's body directly, all thanks to the top-notch technology found in Capsule Corp. and the rest of West City. The answer for Bulma was now practically screaming at her. While thinking about this, though, she began daydreaming. She dozed off from the dinner with her family and started imagining a dream. In the dream, Bulma saw an endless and white space, seemingly filled with nothingness as far as the eye could see. But slowly, Bulma noticed a small person standing completely by themselves. It was blurry and the light was blindingly bright, so it was difficult for Bulma to recognize the small person, but it looked like a child. Still daydreaming, Bulma imagine this child talking to her.

Bulma: *daydreaming* "..."

_Child: "Mommy!"_

Bulma: "..."

_Child: "Hey! Look at me, mommy!"_

Bulma: "... Mo..."

_Child: "Mommy! I love you, mommy! Hahaha!"_

Bulma: "... Someone... to call me... their 'mommy...'" *wakes up* *stares down at plate* "..." *violently grabs fork and knife and start eating hastily*

Mrs. Brief: *gasp* "Goodness, you scared me there, Bulma! Why are you eating so quickl-"

Bulma: "I'm keeping it." *stuffs more food into her mouth*

Dr. Brief: "S-Say what?"

Bulma: *chews* "I'm keeping my child." *eats more*

Mrs. Brief: "B-Bulma?! But, such an spontaneous and sudden choice? Did you think this throu-"

Bulma: *swallows* "Yes, and I'm keeping it. It's gonna grow..." *stuffs more food and chews* "... big and strong..." *more food* "... and I'm gonna teach it ALL sorts of science..." *MORE food* "... and it's gonna be better than ALL the rest of the kids in town..." *MOAR food* "... and EVERY morning I'm gonna wake up and I'll give it a good ol' kiss in the forehead, and then it'll say it loves me..." *MOAR AND MOAR food* "... because I will ALWAYS be..." *swallows* "... its MOMMY!"

* * *

_One month later..._

The time was nigh for both the Son and the Brief families. Soon, Chi-Chi would give birth to her two highly-anticipated children, while Bulma would fulfill her decision and give the gift of life to a new Brief member. In fact, Bulma discovered that the child was going to be a girl not long ago, which was great news because she could give her daughter the old toys Bulma herself used to play with. She had already gone out and purchased a number of items for the kid, from a gigantic and luxurious crib to an entire closet full of baby clothes. On the other hand, the Son residence was not even half as wealthy as the Brief's, but that would not stop Goku and Chi-Chi from giving their children a warm welcome. Goku managed to finish building the children's room in time, though he could not finish the two rooms that Chi-Chi had intended; it turns out that building is slightly more in depth than stacking logs on top of each other, opposite to Goku's belief. Since the toddlers would have to be monitored by their parents at all time, their crib would stay in the couple's room, not to mention that the children's room was still empty. Chi-Chi's priority was to have as many books and study materials as she could get, while saving the typically more important furniture - like beds and lighting - for a future time. There were scarcely any electronics in the house, meaning that neither of the Son children would grow up with any TV shows or music on the radio, but they had all of Mount Paozu to be their playground. All-in-all, everything was finally looking up for the two families, and they were ready for the many events that would certainly come in the future. Just who knows what kind of adventures the young heroes will experience!

Bulma: "Ah... tomorrow's the big day." *looks at pregnant abdomen* "I can't wait to meet you... my sweet and beautiful Armynn..."

* * *

_Two days later..._

Nurse: "Push, Mrs. Son, push!"

Chi-Chi: *pushing* "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Dr. Ridley: *prepared to take out first child* "Just a bit more, Mrs. Son! I can almost see the first child!"

Goku: "Come on, Gohan, daddy's waiting! Or Goten... Whichever one of you two boys comes out first!"

Chi-Chi: "IT HUUUUUUUURTS! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dr. Ridley: "I see him! I'll take him-wait, wait, is all that HAIR?!" *takes out first child*

Goku: "Whoa! Chi-Chi, look, our first son!"

First child: "WAAAAAAH! WAAAAH!"

Nurse: "Congratulations, Mrs. Son! You gave birth!"

Chi-Chi: "HAAH... HAAH... I... I did it... Haah..."

Dr. Ridley: *anxiously examining child* "IT... I-IT'S... IT'S A GIRL!"

Goku and Chi-Chi: "WHAT?!"

Dr. Ridley: "And... she has hair... a LOT of hair! But how?! Children should barely have any hair at birth, but this one's hair goes down to her middle back! Just how-WHAT IN THE...?!"

Chi-Chi: "W-What's wrong?!"

Dr. Ridley: "SH... SHE... SHE HAS... A... T... T-TAIL...?!"

Goku: "Oh, she does! Just like I used to have a tail!"

Dr. Ridley: *looks at Goku* "Youwha?!" *looks back at kid* "I..." *turns kid around to see her tail* "I don't... Like... I mean..."

Girl: "Waaah!" *slowly opens eyes* "Wah...?"

Goku: "Hey, she's looking at me! Hey, there, kiddo!"

Girl: "Wah!" *smiles* *wiggles tail happily*

Dr. Ridley: "SHE'S WHAT?!" *turns kid around* "She... she can fully open her eyes...?! AND THEY'RE FULLY DEVELOPED?! Just WHAT kind of kid did you two have?!"

Nurse: "Eh, D-Dr. Ridley? I think we need to take the child to the washing room, then extract the other one."

Dr. Ridley: "..." *sigh* "Yes, yes... Well, I guess you two can start thinking of a new name for your daughter, unless you want to name her Gohan or Goten."

Chi-Chi: "Doctor, let me see her!" *Dr. Ridley hands girl to Chi-Chi in a towel* "HAAAA~! She's so CUTE! There's just so many names that we could give her!"

Dr. Ridley: "Well, if you'll excuse me, Mrs. Son, we have to take your daughter and wash her from all the fluids. Once you have decided on her name, you can write it and sign that paper over there at the desk. We'll be back to retrieve the other child." *leaves with nurse and kid*

Chi-Chi: "Hey, Goku, call my dad in here."

Goku: "Sure. Hey, Ox King! Come in, please!"

Ox King: *comes in through both doors* "Oh boy, oh boy, can I see my grandson now?"

Goku: "It's actually a granddaughter, Ox King!"

Ox King: "Granddaughter?! Oh, that's just wonderful as well! Where is she?"

Chi-Chi: "They took her to another room to wash her from all the pregnancy fluids. I still have to give birth to our other kid."

Ox King: "Oh... Well, what'd she look like?"

Chi-Chi: "She's beautiful! Just wait till you see her! But now we need a name for her, since we weren't expecting a girl. Let's see..."

Goku: "Hmm..." *walks up to desk with Child Name Registration paper*

Ox King: "Well... since you decided to name one of the kids after Goku's grandfather - Gohan - how about we name the other one after your mother, Chi-Chi?"

Author: "No, that's generic!" *slaps Ox King* "Bad Ox King!"

Ox King: "OW! W-Well, I don't know... Umm... Gochan... or... Gotan... o-or..."

Goku: *writing on Child Name Registration paper* "Rr... ah... ee... bl... eh... it..."

Chi-Chi: *looks at Goku suspiciously* "Goku, what are you doing?"

Goku: "Aaaand... there! I think her name should be 'Ryeblade!'"

Chi-Chi: "'R-R-RYEBLADE?!' WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?! NO, I WILL NOT HAVE A DAUGHTER WITH SUCH AN UNRULY AND HORRENDOUS NAME!"

Goku: "B-B-But I already signed the paper!"

Chi-Chi: "WHAT?! GOOOOOOKUUUUUU!"

Ox King: "L-Let me see it, Goku." *Goku hands paper to Ox King* "... Umm... G-Goku, that's not how you spell 'Ryeblade...' This says... 'Rhyblaid...?'"

Goku: "'Rhyblaid?' Hey, that sounds good, too!"

Chi-Chi: "'RHYBLAID?!' I WILL NOT STAND FOR THI-OW!"

Ox King: "C-Chi-Chi, you can't move too much! You still have the other child inside of you!"

Chi-Chi: "GAH... Goku-?!"

Another nurse: *holding Child Name Registration paper* "I'll be sure to register your daughter's name, Mr. Son."

Goku: "Thanks a lot!" *nurse leaves* "The nurse said she'll take care of the paper, so now Rhyblaid's name will be in the system, or something like that!"

Chi-Chi: "WHY DID YOU-GAHFFFFGGRRGGHHTT... TTH... BAH..." *sigh* "... 'Rhyblaid,' huh... ugh..."

Perhaps a most odd of names, but at least the Sons were happy that their first daughter was now (or would be in a few moments) by their side. Just like Goku and Chi-Chi, Bulma had been by her new and beloved daughter's - Armynn - side for some hours now, though a share of surprises were also received at her birth! What kind of events will unfold with the existence of these two children? Are they perfectly healthy kids? These questions and more, next time on Kaleid Daughters!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Bonus Skit_**

After he was done washing Rhyblaid away from all the bodily fluids, Dr. Ridley decided to wait no longer to get some answers for his questions.

Rhyblaid: "Woohh..." *looking around*

Dr. Ridley: "OK, kid, enough playing around. What's your REAL identity?"

Rhyblaid: "Wooh? Waah?"

Dr. Ridley: "Don't play dumb with me! I've seen enough strange things in my days to be able to tell you're no human!"

Rhyblaid: "... Wah?"

Dr. Ridley: "Oh, I get it! You're like that monster from that one alien movie, aren't you?! Were you waiting for the right moment to rip out of Mrs. Son's stomach?! Or do you have a more sinister plan in mind?!"

Rhyblaid: "Wooohhh...?" *staring at Dr. Ridley*

Dr. Ridley: *points finger straight at Rhyblaid* "I'm not afraid of you! It is my duty as a doctor to keep this world safe and healthy! I will NOT allow a creature like you to wander it so freely!"

Rhyblaid: *Dr. Ridley keeps talking* "Wooh...?" *stares at Dr. Ridley's pointing finger* "... Wah!" *chomp*

Dr. Ridley: "... AAAAAAHHHHH! SHE HAS TEETH, TOO?! GGAAAAAAHHHH! LET GO, YOU BLASTED FIEND OF HELL! NUUURSE! ASSISTANCE! NURSE! NURSE?! NU-" *nurse isn't there* "NURSE?! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE G-AAAAAAHHHH!"

Nurse: *running out of hospital* "(Screw it. I don't get paid enough for this crap.)"


	2. Retrogression

Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! Well, here's chapter two..." *slaps self* "Why would I say something so damn obvious? Freakin'... 2 AM brain and its stupidity, goddamm- OK, so. I'm on Spring Break now. For a week. That's easily the shortest break I've had since I entered college. **DAMN YOU, SNOW MAKE-UP WEEKS!** But now, what does that mean for you, my dear readers? It means... absolutely bloody nothing, because Elsword Online just got a new character this week, and you best believe I'm gonna be playing the crap out of that. I've got two more chapters ready for upload, and I'll see if I can dish out some more, but I don't promise anything. A gamer's priority is not to be messed with**.**

OK, now, how about we talk about the chapter? Unlike my other fan fictions, I don't want this one to be narrator omniscient; I want it to be third person limited. Meaning, you only know as much as certain characters do, while also getting to see how they're taking in the environment. And these certain characters are Rhyblaid and Armynn. The Point of View will change constantly from one character to the other; sometimes it'll be blatantly obvious, and other times... OK, no, it's always going to be blatantly obvious. I'm not that good a writer, leave me alone... BUT, that type of narration isn't going to apply until about half-way through this chapter. Why? Because it's kind of hard to do a newborn's point of view, much less a fetus'.

Otherwise, if you go to deviantART and look up the user name "Hoyitos" and look at some of my DBZ art, you can find a full body drawing of both Rhyblaid and Armynn, in case you're interested to know what they look like. Or you can look up "Kaleid Daughters" on deviantART, it should be the first (and only) thing to pop up. Yes, I drew that; I don't particularly like to use other people's art or official DBZ art if I can just do my own. CUSTOMIZATION, ladies and gentlemen.

Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu' wanna do.

* * *

**Kaleid Daughters**

Bulma: *holding Armynn after just giving birth* *staring in shock* "A-Aah... ah..."

Doctor: *staring in shock* "... T... Tha..."

Nurse: "Is... is that...?"

Armynn: *sleeping* "Hhhhuhhh..." *swaying tail slowly*

Bulma: "Sh... She... She has a tail...?!"

Doctor: "This is most... fascinating! It could explain all the oddities that the radiographies showed!"

Bulma: "But... But why does she..." *looks back at Armynn's face*

Armynn: *still asleep* "... Hhhmm..."

Bulma: "... Ah... We can bother with that later." *hugs Armynn* "She's so cute!"

**Chapter 2: Retrogression**

After a successful birth process (for the most part), Goku and Chi-Chi patiently waited for Dr. Ridley to return with their beloved Rhyblaid, and for the next child to be retrieved. Upon the doctor's return, Chi-Chi's father was asked to leave the room, as the hospital only allowed for two family members to be present at the operation (including the one receiving the treatment). Dr. Ridley was holding Rhyblaid bundled up inside a blanket, where she was fast asleep. He handed Goku his daughter and told him to take her out with the Ox King, and also asked that he made as little noise as possible; it was about to get really loud in the room again, so it was best for Rhyblaid to stay out so she could sleep. The Ox King was anxious to finally get to meet his granddaughter, who turned out to be even more beautiful than he anticipated. Hopefully, neither of the children would have to be taken into an incubator.

Ox King: "AWWWW, look at you! Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

Rhyblaid: *sleeping* "Hhhmmmm... hm..." *tail twitches*

Ox King: "You look a lot like your father, lil' Rhyblaid! You even have the same kind of tail Goku used to ha-" *sudden realization* "... Didn't Bulma mention something about Goku's tail when he was a kid...?" *looks back at Rhyblaid* "... Oh, I'm sure it's nothing serious! Now, I wonder how Chi-Chi is doing with the other kid..."

Goku: *comes out of room* "OK, Chich, good luck!"

Ox King: "Goku? W-Why aren't you staying inside?"

Goku: "Dr. Ridley said that the other kid is too big, so they have to do a ce... ceeeee... cessss... cese... no, no, cesa... c-caesar session on Chi-Chi, something like that. I wonder if it's got to do with Caesar salad..."

Ox King: "I-It's 'cesarean section', Goku... and, no, it doesn't have to do with salad... Oh, geez, poor Chi-Chi..."

Goku: "Yeah, they said I can't be there because I'm not... umm... 'clean enough' I think the nurse said." *smells armpit* "Hmm... is fish a bad smell to have?"

Ox King: *sweat drop* "W-Well, it's a different kind of smell, sure..."

Rhyblaid: *starts waking up* "Uuuhhhh..." *opens eyes* *sees Ox King* "Waaahhh..."

Ox King: "Hi there, Rhyblaid! What pretty eyes you have!"

Rhyblaid: "Wooh...?" *looks around* "Wah...?" *sees Goku*

Goku: *Son smile* "Hee-hee!"

Rhyblaid: "Wah! Awah, awah..." *tries to reach arms out for Goku*

Ox King: "Looks like she likes you already, Goku! Here!" *hands Rhyblaid over to Goku*

Goku: *picks Rhyblaid up* "Man, I don't really know how being a parent works, but Chi-Chi has been very excited about it since day one. Do you know anything about parenting, Ox King?"

Ox King: "Well, of course I do, Goku! I am a parent, remember?"

Goku: "Oh, yeah, right! I guess since I didn't grow up with any parents other than my grandpa, I never got used to it."

Ox King: "Being a parent is a wonderful thing, Goku! It takes a lot of effort, but seeing your kid grow up every day just gives you a fuzzy feeling inside! And when they reach milestones like marriage, ooh boy! Rhyblaid looks like she's gonna be a good girl. She looks just like you!"

Goku: "L-Like me?" *looks at Rhyblaid* "But, she's so much smaller than me. And she's a girl."

Ox King: "Oh, silly Goku, you don't have to be exactly like your kid to look like them! Don't you think Chi-Chi and I look alike?"

Goku: "Uh... no? Oh, but that reminds me... The doctor said one of the two kids has a problem with their brain. I wonder which one it is... I hope it's nothing too bad."

Ox King: "... Wait, how did me looking like Chi-Chi remind you of that?"

Goku: "Because Chi-Chi's kind of crazy sometimes!"

Ox King: "Oh, she's not crazy! She's just... well... you see, umm... I mean... OK, well, maybe..."

Rhyblaid: "Huuuh?"

Goku: "Hey, Rhyblaid, do you have brain problems?"

Rhyblaid: "... Wah?"

Goku: "Umm... you don't know? Hey, why haven't you said anything, Rhyblaid? Oh, no, is she mute?!"

Ox King: "Calm down, Goku! She's just a baby; she won't be able to speak for a few years."

Goku: "Years?! But, how am I supposed to talk to her until she learns?"

Ox King: "You and Chi-Chi have to teach her! That's one of the many duties of being a parent, you know."

Goku: "Oh, man... This parenting deal might be harder than I thought. I've got to train so I can be strong enough to do it!"

Ox King: "T-T-Train...? T-That's..." *scratches head* "Boy, Chi-Chi picked a special one..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp...

Armynn: *sleeping* "..."

Mrs. Brief: "Oh my goodness, she's so adorable! But this is also so strange... Not just her tail, but her hair, and her teeth... Armynn looks like no baby I've ever seen before!"

Bulma: "She has mostly black hair, which means that the father did so as well. But she also has those turquoise highlights... They're definitely from my hair color, but... how can a person have natural highlights like that?"

Oolong: "And all that hair! I ain't never seen a baby as hairy as this one!"

Puar: "Kids aren't born with teeth, are they?"

Dr. Brief: "No they aren't. But regardless, Armynn's tail is most fascinating!"

Bulma: "(Him, too...?)"

Dr. Brief: "I've seen deformities in a person's body, but this appendage is no deformity at all! It fits perfectly with her tailbone, the fur is smooth and vivid, and its shape and size are undeniably a work of Mother Nature! The only other person I ever knew with a trait like this is... Goku... You don't suppose...?"

Bulma: "No, I'm sure, I'm CERTAIN Goku wasn't the one. Goku's way taller than me, while that guy was barely my height, not to mention a completely different hair and voice. Unless, perhaps, it was a relative of his?"

Dr. Brief: "Hmm, yes, that could be a possibility. Or it could possibly be that this tail is obtained through a condition only a handful of humans posses! It could explain her other rather unruly traits. Did the doctor diagnose her with any other symptoms, Bulma?"

Bulma: "She..." *becomes sad* "... She has been asleep since birth."

Mrs. Brief: "Goodness gracious, Bulma, but that was over twelve hours ago! Didn't you or the medics try to wake her up at some point?"

Bulma: "They did try after she was born, but seeing as she wouldn't wake up, the doctor decided to examine if she had any sensible problems. He concluded that Armynn might... she might have a low attention span, and some small adaptability complications..."

Puar: "Oh, no! Now that I think about it, Goku was a bit too silly and weird at times."

Oolong: "Yeah, but that ain't the big problem here, you guys! If that tail really does work like Goku's, then I'm sure you all remember what happens with the..." *gulp* "... w-w-with the full m-m-moon, right?!"

Bulma: *remembers* "Yes... I remember... How could anyone forget about THAT? Yeah, maybe..." *looks at Armynn's tail* "... maybe it would be best to amputate it as soon as we can... But... she... she looks so innocent... Hey, maybe dad's right. The tail could just be a condition, and it might work differently from person to person. Besides, I don't want to just chop my kid up!"

Oolong: "What?! Bfft, fine, then! Don't come cryin' to me when yer in big trouble! Emphasize on the 'big.'"

Bulma: "She's not your kid, Oolong! And also..." *looks at Oolong and Puar suspiciously* "... what are you two doing here?"

Oolong: "All yours, Puar."

Puar: "A-Ah, well, you see, Bulma, we came here-"

Oolong: "WE came here? You're the one that dragged me into this, ya liar!"

Puar: "Oolong! Anyways, lately, Yamcha has been really sad, like he's depressed or something! It's been bothering me a lot, and I think it's because he's feeling lonely. I know you guys aren't in the best of terms, but I was wondering if you would mind talking to him again, Bulma!"

Bulma: "Hmph! You can forget about it, Puar! That jerk of Yamcha caused me way more trouble than he's worth! I never want to see his face ever again, not even in my worst nightmares!"

Puar: "B-But, Bulma-"

Bulma: "I said 'no!' It's all his fault, anyways! He won't get to see my sweet little Armynn, either!"

Oolong: "See? Told ya."

Puar: "Oooohhhh...!"

Armynn: "... Hnngh..."

Bulma: "Armynn?! Is she waking up?!"

Armynn: "Hngh..." *slowly starts to open eyes* "... Hmm... Hmm...?" *sees Bulma*

Bulma: "Armynn, you're awake! I'm so glad! And your eyes... they're... they're gorgeous!"

Mrs. Brief: "They're multicolored, like her hair! Black and blue eyes... I never thought that combination could look so pretty!"

Dr. Brief: "They're fully developed, too! Boy, this is quite the special granddaughter I've been gifted with!"

Oolong: "Well, I still think she's a bit too strange!"

Puar: "Oolong! Don't say such things!"

Bulma: "You know what? I don't care how many disorders or deformities she has." *picks Armynn up* "I'm her mommy, and I will love her with all my being, always." *hugs Armynn*

Armynn: "Uuhh... Hmm..."

* * *

Back with the Sons, Goku and the Ox King had been waiting for over two hours now. The cesarean section operation itself was not particularly lengthy, but the rest of the processes that the new baby had to go through would have to be monitored by Chi-Chi only, as neither Goku nor the Ox King were allowed inside. Rhyblaid had gone back to sleep on her father's lap; a baby needs to get as much rest as possible. Finally, Dr. Ridley came out to greet the father and grandfather, giving them permission to go inside and meet the new baby.

Ox King: "Daddy's here, Chi-Chi!"

Goku: *holding Rhyblaid* "Hey, where's the new baby?"

New baby: "Waaaaah! Waaaah!"

Chi-Chi: *holding new baby* "There, there, mommy's here, darling..."

Goku: "Hey, she looks like Rhyblaid!"

Dr. Ridley: "HE looks like Rhyblaid, Mr. Son. This new baby is a boy, and he has also inherited the same oddities as your daughter."

Goku: "Oh, great! That means we can still use one of those names we came up with before!"

Chi-Chi: "Yeah, and I already decided what his name will be! His name will be 'Gohan!'"

Dr. Ridley: "Well, again, once you're ready, you can sign the paper over at the desk."

Goku: "Alright, 'Gohan,' sounds good to me!"

Chi-Chi: "Goku, you are NOT naming this one! Dad, could you please do the honors?"

Ox King: "Sure, honey, I'll be glad to!"

Goku: "But, why can't I do it?"

Chi-Chi: "Goku, how do you spell 'Gohan?'"

Goku: "Umm... Well, let's see... It's, uh... G... G... A... W... H... A... H-"

Chi-Chi: "I've heard enough."

Ox King: "OK, it's done!" *hands paper over to nurse*

Nurse: "Alright, Mr. Son, I'll take care of the rest." *leaves with paper*

Rhyblaid: "... Hmm..." *wakes up* "Wooh...?" *sees Gohan* "... Woh..."

Chi-Chi: "Goku, bring Rhyblaid here. I want her and Gohan to get along well."

Gohan: "Waah... Wah?" *Rhyblaid is placed in front of him*

Rhyblaid: "Wah... Wwwwah..." *raises tail*

Gohan: "Waahh..." *raises tail*

Rhyblaid: "... Wah!" *smiles*

Having finally met face-to-face, the elder sister and younger brother smiled at each other. They were not twins, but they did share a few similarities, mostly the super-developed newborn bodies and the signature monkey tails that their father used to sport. Rhyblaid seemed to be the one most anxious to see her sibling, reaching her arms out to hold him and keep him close. The adult Sons watched as the children made more baby noises until they eventually got tired and fell asleep. At this point, Dr. Ridley decided to step in; he had some unpleasant news to portray.

Dr. Ridley: "Well, now that we're all done with introductions, I believe this is a perfect time to inform you about a crucial matter, Mr. and Mrs. Son."

Chi-Chi: "Crucial matter?! You mean..."

Dr. Ridley: "Earlier, when we were done washing Rhyblaid, I found an injury on her head, hidden below her unnatural amount of hair. This means that it is Rhyblaid the one that suffers from those mental problems we scanned a few months ago."

Goku: "Oh, no...! What's gonna happen to Rhyblaid, Dr. Ridley?"

Dr. Ridley: "After some quick DNA tests, I have gathered enough information to give you an accurate diagnose: as of right now, the worse that Rhyblaid could experience are some minor problems with her rationalism and judgement; it might be challenging for her to grasp basic society norms and morals."

Chi-Chi: "Oh, my poor Rhyblaid..."

Dr. Ridley: "Fortunately, that should be all that there is to worry about... as long as your family doesn't deal with extreme situations."

Ox King: "W-What do you mean, doctor?"

Dr. Ridley: "The problems I listed about Rhyblaid are only a fraction of her full dementia. Her real issues go much beyond the aforementioned; she could lose all sense of logic; become unable to control her emotions; her ideals about the environment around her could become completely scrambled! But... all of that remains recessive, dormant inside her tiny mind."

Chi-Chi: "T-That's horrible! But if it's recessive, that means she should be alright... right?"

Dr. Ridley: "Currently, yes. However, if Rhyblaid is ever to experience any kind of... traumatic, life-scarring experience, those recessive catastrophes might break loose."

Goku: *gasp* "Darn it...!"

Dr. Ridley: "The only thing I can suggest is that you keep Rhyblaid's every-day activities extremely under control. Try to maintain her inside a secure environment at all times, and be sure she always has company and someone to talk to if she becomes upset for any reason. Mr. and Mrs. Son, I wish you two the best of luck."

* * *

Years passed, rather quickly so. Every day, the children would learn a new thing about the world, while the parents would learn a new subject to teach them. As soon as they gained the ability to read and write, Gohan and Rhyblaid found themselves stuck in front of a textbook almost all day long, strictly ordered to them by their mother. A boring task, perhaps, but the intense studying vastly accelerated the children's abilities to speak and communicate. Not only that, but the two were quite physically capable; Gohan and Rhyblaid learned to walk sooner than average, even being able to run well coordinately at merely age four. Thanks to this formidable fitness of them, Goku wanted more than anyone to teach his children martial arts. But Chi-Chi would have none of it, especially with Rhyblaid. They knew well what could happen to Rhyblaid if anything went wrong, so Goku had to understand at least that much. However, Gohan could have been properly trained, had it not been for Chi-Chi's stubborn claims. She demanded that Gohan studied to become a successful orthopedist, while Rhyblaid should become a master programmer. All things considered, it would be kind of difficult to become a programmer without a computer, but the field was something that should generally keep Rhyblaid away from anything too... "exciting."

On the other hand, Armynn had also been growing and learning for the past four years. Like the Son children, Armynn was being home-schooled by her own mother, with Dr. Brief helping in a few occasions. Bulma believed that her genius far surpassed that of West City's public school system, and she was also afraid that her daughter would get uncomfortable looks from the students and teachers due to her unusual appearance. This led to the Briefs getting some quality time together, but not everything was all joy and smiles. Armynn's mental disorders were anything but unnoticeable, and Bulma emotionally struggled many times because of this. Seeing her only child thwarted from being a normal person struck deep in Bulma's soul, and sometimes she could be found dealing with short-term depression. Days like that would come up randomly and unexpectedly, like today.

Armynn: *sitting on the floor, staring at nothing* "..."

Bulma: *comes in the room* "Hey, Armynn, ready for toda-?"

Armynn: "..."

Bulma: "Ar... Armynn...?" *walks up to Armynn* "Armynn, what are you...?"

Armynn: "Huh...?" *turns to look at Bulma* "... Armynn...?"

Bulma: "Y-Yeah...! Y-You're Armynn!"

Armynn: "I'm Armynn...? Who... Who are you?"

Bulma: "M-M-Me? I-I'm your mommy, Armynn! Remember?"

Armynn: "Mommy...? I have a mommy...?"

Bulma: "O-Of course you do! E-Every kid out there has parents!"

Armynn: "... Oh... Mommy?"

Bulma: "Yes, sweetie?"

Armynn: "... Do I have a daddy, too...?"

Bulma: "D-Daddy...?! I... I-I... Y... Y-Yeah...! Of-Of course you have a daddy!"

Armynn: "... Mommy... where's daddy...?"

Bulma: "D-Daddy is... He's... He-He's not here, because he's out there, uh... b-being a super hero!"

Armynn: "A... super hero...?"

Bulma: "Y-Yeah! He's going all over the world, beating all kinds of bad guys' butts and helping others!"

Armynn: "Super hero... Wow... My daddy's a super hero... Mommy, when daddy comes back, can I see him?"

Bulma: "Y-Y-Yes...! D-Definitely! But until then, you've got me...! Your mommy! I..." *hugs Armynn and starts crying*

Armynn: "M... Mommy...? Are you... crying...?"

Bulma: "It's OK, Armynn..." *sob* "... Mommy's here... She'll always be here..." *sob*

Armynn: "Mommy... don't cry... don't cry... please..."

* * *

Nights later, at the Son residence...

Rhyblaid: "... Hmm..." *opens eyes slightly* "... I'm thirsty..." *turns to see Gohan on his bed* "Hey, Gohan, I'm going downstairs for some water. You want me to bring you anything?"

Gohan: *sleeping* "Zzz... Heheee... Stop it, daddyyyy... that tickles... aaahhh..."

Rhyblaid: *sweat drop* "... Guess he's asleep..." *jumps out of bed*

Quietly, Rhyblaid exited the room and walked downstairs for a glass of water. Whenever she had to go anywhere, Rhyblaid always asked Gohan if he wanted anything, or if he needed help with something. She did not have much of a rivalry with Gohan, unlike most siblings; Chi-Chi made a huge effort to keep their relationship as safe and calm as possible, mostly fearing that Rhyblaid could snap if she had an argument with her brother at some point. Rhyblaid never particularly noticed how protective her parents were towards her, but what four-year-old would? Regardless, she cherished Gohan like no one else in the world, believing that it was her role to take care of him as his big sister. Admittedly, she was only more-or-less three hours older than Gohan, but it was enough to count. On her way back to her room with a glass of water on hand, Rhyblaid noticed that her parents' room was slightly open. Out of curiosity, she approached the room and listened in to a conversation they were having.

Chi-Chi: "Goku, I don't know what to do..."

Goku: "I told you already, Chi-Chi! Everything is going to be OK."

Chi-Chi: "How can you say that?! You know we can't just lock her from the outside world forever!"

Rhyblaid: "...?"

Goku: "Well, I know, but Rhyblaid only just turned four a pair of months ago. We still have plenty of time until she has to go out. Besides, she's a smart girl; I'm sure she won't have to deal with any sort of trouble!"

Rhyblaid: "They're talking about me...?"

Chi-Chi: "It's not all as easy as you think it is, Goku! You know what the world is like; there's people like the Red Ribbon Army, and like Piccolo, just waiting to cause a huge ruckus! What if Rhyblaid ever has to deal with something like that?! Even if you come in and save her, it might still be too late! She might..." *starts crying* "... She might..."

Goku: "Aww, Chi-Chi, don't be like that! You know I don't like it when you start crying..."

Rhyblaid: "... Mommy's crying... because of me...?"

Chi-Chi: *sob* "She's my daughter, and I love her like no one else in this world... But... she's such a huge responsibility!" *sob* "It's really hard for me, Goku... It's so..."

Rhyblaid: "..." *opens door slowly*

Goku: "Huh?!" *turns to see Rhyblaid at the door*

Rhyblaid: "... Mommy... daddy... am I a bad person...?"

Chi-Chi: "R-Rhyblaid!" *runs up to Rhyblaid and hugs her* "Of course you're not, sweetie!" *sob* "You mean the world to us! If anything ever happened to you..." *sob* "... I would... I would..." *starts crying intensely*

Goku: "Chi-Chi..."

Rhyblaid: *looking down* "..."

* * *

_Four months later..._

Chi-Chi: *cooking* "Rhyblaid, sweetie, can you pass me the salt over there?"

Rhyblaid: "Sure, mommy." *gets salt*

Goku: *comes inside* "Hey, Chich, I'm back! Boy, it smells good in here!"

Rhyblaid: "Daddy!" *runs up to Goku*

Goku: "Hey, Rhyblaid!" *picks Rhyblaid up* "Who's my favorite girl in the whole wide world?"

Rhyblaid: "Is it me? Is it me?"

Goku: "Of course it's you!"

Chi-Chi: "Aaaand, who's your second favorite?"

Goku: "Huh...? But, Gohan is a boy, isn't he?"

Chi-Chi: "I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Goku: "What? But, you're not a girl anymore, Chi-Chi. You're a fully-grown woman, right?"

Chi-Chi: "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M OLD?!"

Goku: "N-No, I didn't say that!"

Gohan: *comes downstairs* "Daddy!" *runs up to Goku*

Goku: "Hey, Gohan!" *also picks Gohan up* "How have your studies been, guys?"

Gohan: "Great! Did you know that it takes sunlight eight minutes and twenty seconds to reach the Earth?"

Goku: "Awesome! I don't know how that works, but it sounds cool." *phone rings* "Huh?! What was that noise?!" *phone rings* "There it is again!" *puts kids down* "Stay here, kids... There might be an enemy aro-" *ring ring* "Aha! It's coming from over there!"

Chi-Chi: "C-Calm down, Goku! It's just the phone. Remember we installed it a few weeks ago?"

Goku: "Phone? What do we need that for?"

Chi-Chi: "Lots of things, Goku. And could you get it for me? I'm kind of busy over here."

Goku: "Uh... s-sure." *picks phone up backwards* "Umm... what do I do with this?"

Person on phone: "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Goku: "Whoa, it just spoke!" *puts phone in front of him* "Hello?"

Person on phone: "Goku? Hey, it's me, Bulma!"

Goku: "Bulma?! Are you trapped in there?! Hold on, I'll get you out!"

Bulma (on phone): "WAIT, WAIT, GOKU! It's just the phone, calm down! I'm not trapped anywhere!"

Goku: "Oh... Man, this thing is weird!"

Rhyblaid: "Hehe! Daddy's so funny!"

Goku: "Anyways, well, hi, Bulma! How are you?"

Bulma (on phone): "I'm fine, thanks. Hey, Goku, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Goku: "Tomorrow? I... don't think so, no."

Bulma (on phone): "Great! I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me and the guys at Kame House tomorrow. It's been a really long time since we've seen each other, and I also wanted to show you my daughter."

Goku: "Oh, yeah, that's a great idea!"

Bulma (on phone): "Awesome! And if you want to bring your kids so they can all play together, that'd be fantastic, too."

Goku: "Yeah, sure, I'll bring the kids."

Rhyblaid and Gohan: "Huh?" *look at each other blinking*

Bulma (on phone): "It's settled, then. I'll see you all tomorrow at about eleven or so."

Goku: "OK, sounds good! See you then, Bulma!" *hangs up*

Rhyblaid: "Daddy, who was that?"

Goku: "It's an old friend of mine. And guess what, kids? We're gonna go see them tomorrow!"

Gohan: "Tomorrow? Oh, OK."

Chi-Chi: "Goku...? You're just gonna... take them out?"

Goku: "Huh? W-Well, yeah, I mean... O-Oh..." *looks at Rhyblaid*

Rhyblaid: "Huh?"

Chi-Chi: *stops cooking* "Come upstairs, Goku. We need to talk."

Goku: "O-OK... Kids, stay down here, alright?"

Gohan: "S-Sure, daddy..." *Goku and Chi-Chi go upstairs* "Geez, mommy looked really mad just then..."

Rhyblaid: "She did... I wonder why..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp...

Dr. Brief: "... and then you put this contraption here, then adjust the bolts to make sure that they don't come off."

Armynn: "Oh... But, uh... what's that for, grandpa?" *raises tail curiously*

Dr. Brief: "Why, it's an enhanced coffee machine, kiddo! By giving it a fingerprint sample, this gizmo will read the user's brain waves and determine at what temperature he or she wants it, how much sugar they want, how concentrated the coffee should be, and keeps the liquid with the exact conditions as long as it is turned on!"

Armynn: *nods* "Ooohhh..."

Dr. Brief: "Then, if the user gives the apparatus a new fingerprint reading, it will change the conditions of the coffee inside, adjusting it to sustain satisfaction on the user at all times!" *grabs beaker* "Now, the next step is to heat up the contents in this beaker, but they must receive high temperatures at very specific areas." *takes out lighter* "So in order to achieve the correct temperature, you must perform this procedure manually, unless you have a device that can calculate where exactly the glass should be-" *beaker cracks* "... Huh..."

Armynn: "It... cracked? Why did it crack, grandpa?"

Dr. Brief: "Well, it looks like I applied a bit too much heat there."

Armynn: "But... I thought fire set things aflame, not break them..."

Dr. Brief: "And you'd be correct, Armynn... in most scenarios. However, some elements react differently to extreme heat. Glass is one of such elements, and as you can evidently witness, it breaks rather than being set ablaze."

Armynn: "Oh... I didn't know that... Thanks, grandpa!"

Bulma: *comes in* "Hey, you two!"

Armynn: "Oh, hi, mommy!"

Bulma: "What are you two doing?"

Dr. Brief: "I'm teaching my dear granddaughter some science! She's a smart lil' fellah, aren't you, Armynn?" *pats Armynn's head*

Armynn: *closes eyes and smiles* "Hee-hee!"

Bulma: "Well, I'm glad you two are having fun. And guess what, honey? You're gonna meet some new friends tomorrow!"

Armynn: "Huh? Friends? Am I going to school?"

Bulma: "No, silly! You know me and your grandpa can teach you much more than what a simpleton teacher can! Instead, I'm taking you to see some old friends of mine! And one of them will bring his kids, so you'll have someone to play with!"

Armynn: "Someone... to play with...? You mean someone besides you, grandpa, and grandma?"

Bulma: "Yup! They're kids, just like you! I'm sure you all will get along just fine!"

Armynn: "Wow... Someone like me... I can't wait to meet them!"

With a meeting set up, the Sons and Briefs anxiously waited to see each other again after so many years! However, Rhyblaid and Gohan found themselves confused as to why Chi-Chi scolded their father for the decision he took. Neither of the two were allowed to go out of the forest's limit and onto the outskirts of Mount Paozu, instead having to spend all of their days indoors, mostly studying. Hopefully their mother would not hinder their first chance of going out to see more of the world. On the other hand, Armynn was happy that she would finally have a real friend – a person neither family nor Capsule Corp. staff member. She had just recently started thinking about how isolated she was from the walls outside her house's, and getting to meet new people made her nervous but also excited. How will the kids' relationships be when they meet? What kind of reaction will the others have regarding the children's "particular" traits? These answers and more, next time on Kaleid Daughters!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Bonus Skit_**

After being told of the exciting news about the trip, Armynn returned her attention to her grandfather as he continued his experiment.

Dr. Brief: "Well, I guess I'll have to get a new beaker."

Armynn: "Hey, grandpa, why do you drink so much coffee?"

Dr. Brief: "Why, because a hard-working scientist and engineer like me doesn't get much sleep time, sonny! O-Or should I say 'daunny…?' Bah, no matter." *sets up another beaker*

Armynn: "How do you know it works, grandpa?"

Dr. Brief: "By testing it, of course! And speaking of which, I think it's time for a test run." *puts fingerprint on scanner*

Armynn: "B-But, isn't it dangerous to test it if it doesn't work?"

Dr. Brief: "Daw, I'm certain everything should be working accordingly!" *takes coffee from machine* "I've been doing this for years, Armynn, I know how this stuff works." *drinks coffee* "…" *starts shaking* "O-O-OK, m-maybe it d-d-didn't w-work q-q-quite as it w-was p-p-p-planned-d-d… T-This c-c-coffee h-has just a-a—" *voice cracks* "—BIT too m-much c-c-caffee-eeine…"

Armynn: "G-Grandpa, are you OK…?"

Dr. Brief: *sweating* "Y-Y-Yeah, A-A-Armynn, I-I'm d-d-doing just f-f-f-fine. Boy, i-is it j-j-just m-me or is i-i-it h-hot in h-here?"

Scratch: *jumps on table* "Meow!"

Dr. Brief: "O-Oh, how c-c-conven-nient, a to-towel!" *grabs Scratch and dries sweat*

Scratch: "MEOW?! MEOW!"

Armynn: "Wait, grandpa! That's not a towel, that's Scratch!"

Dr. Brief: "O-O-Oh, i-is it?" *lets Scratch go*

Scratch: *jumps on Armynn's shoulder* "MEOW!"

Dr. Brief: "I-I-I th-think it's t-t-time to t-take m-my m-m-medici-cine…" *leaves room shaking and twitching*


	3. Unleashing of a Downfall

Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! OK, first and foremost: 'Mr. Author, why didn't you upload a chapter last week? Man, I stayed up all night looking around and I didn't see no new chapter for no Kaleid Daughters, ND I WUZZ SOH SED DET I DINT GIT TAH RID NAW NUU-'" *slaps reader* "Calm your mammaries, ladies and gentlemen. The reason I didn't upload a chapter last week is because... well, I didn't feel like it. Simple as that. I'm not a professional writer, neither am I a publisher; I literally just write as a hobby, so why should I be tied to a serious schedule of any sort? I'm not saying 'screw you guys, I'm going home,' but fan fiction writing is not something I should be taking seriously. It's a form of entertainment for me, and it's a form of entertainment (assuming that you like what you read) to you guys, and last time I checked forms of entertainment aren't meant to be taken seriously (unless it's ACTUALLY your job, which that's a WHOLE different story). So now you might be asking yourself, why did I type that rant just now? Take it partially as a life lesson if you want, but it really is just my excuse for when I don't upload a chapter weekly (and trust me, last week ain't gonna be the only week that doesn't have a chapter).

OK, OK, enough ranting about things that are making me lose fans; let's talk about this chapter, shall we? In this chapter, Raditz comes in! BUT, remember, the Point of View in this fan fiction is limited to Rhyblaid and Armynn, so if they're not in the action, you're not gonna be seeing anything too exciting. OR... will you? Look, I love Dragon Ball. It's my (second) favorite anime series of all time, and it has a warm spot in my childhood. I've read plenty of other DBZ fan fictions, and I keep noticing that people just LOVE to write about action and romance (particularly romance, but I don't care for it, really). The problem is that their action is usually very... I dunno... bland. It mostly consists of 'OMG, HE PUNCHED HIM HERE, AND THEN THE OTHER GUY KICKED HIM THERE, AND THEN BOOM EXPLOSIONS, AND HE POWERED UP TO SUPER SAIYAN LIKE 60 OR SOME CRAP, AND HE WAS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE, AND OOOOOHHH' and I don't like that. I like to keep my action scenes to reasonable scales, while still keeping them edge-of-your-seat juicy (and by that I mean violent/unexpected), and at the same time throwing mental struggles at you from every direction. AND WHAT I MEAN WITH ALL OF THAT IS THAT this chapter works like that. This entire fan fiction will work like that, actually... AND I FKN' LOVE IT.

Oh, and by the way, I'm rewriting Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest. Read, review, follo-"

Reader: "WAIT, WHAT?! YOU'RE REWRITING LOST OR-"

Author: "READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVE, DO WHATCHU WANNA FREAKIN' DO."

Reader: "HOLD ON, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE REWRI-" *shot*

* * *

**Kaleid Daughters**

Chi-Chi: "… and remember, Goku, no talking about martial arts, no DEMONSTRATING of martial arts, no powering up, no strange foods, don't go over two-hundred kilometers per hour on the Nimbus, and I want all three of you back in the house by no later than seven PM. Got that?"

Goku: "Yeah, yeah, Chich, don't worry about it! It's not like you shouldn't trust me!"

Chi-Chi: "Goku, you aren't the most responsible of parents, you know! Besides, Gohan and Rhyblaid have to catch up on today's studies, so I don't want them to get distracted with yours and your friends' nonsense talk. AND, let us not forget Rhyblaid's condition!"

Goku: "Hey, Chi-Chi, you're worrying too much! It's important for the children to have fun every once in a while, too, right?"

Chi-Chi: "Ugh, fine, fine… Now, go get the kids already, or you're going to be late!"

Goku: "Alright! I told them to wait for me outside. Gohaaan! Rhyblaaaaid!" *no response* "… Hm?" *checks outside* "Huh… They're not here… They must've gone to play on the woods for a little while."

Chi-Chi: "WHAAAAAAAAAT?! GOKU, GO GET MY SON AND DAUGHTER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

**Chapter 3: Unleashing of a Downfall**

Anxiously, the Sons and Briefs were (almost) ready to head to Kame House and meet with each other after years. In fact, Bulma and Armynn were already on their way there, using one of Bulma's encapsulated jets. The machine could achieve tremendous speeds, almost as much as Goku's Flying Nimbus! Armynn was astounded by the sightings, being able to see the sky and ocean so clearly – it was much more beautiful in real life than it was on TV. She could see seagulls flying by the jet, and dolphins jumping on the waters below! The beauty of it all was overwhelming!

Armynn: *looking out the window* "Woooow! This is so beautiful!"

Bulma: *driving jet* "It sure is, Armynn! Wanna get a closer look?"

Armynn: "Yes, please, I'd love to!"

Bulma: "Hold on tight!" *drives jet just above water level*

Armynn: "Whoa! It's so bright, and blue! Just like on TV, but better!"

Bulma: "Yup! Me and one of the friends you're going to meet used to go on all sorts of adventures across the world. We got to see all the beauty of the environment almost on a daily basis!"

Armynn: "That's so cool! Does daddy know what the ocean looks like, too?"

Bulma: "?!" *looks away from Armynn* "O-Oh… daddy…? E-Eeehhh… S-Sure he does! He knows it like the back of his hand!"

Armynn: "Huh…? Mommy, you sound kind of nervous…"

Bulma: "M-Me? Nervous? O-Of course not, silly!"

Armynn: "Uh… never mind, then… Mommy, why don't you or my grandpas have a tail like I do?"

Bulma: "I'd love to know why, dear. I really would. I guess it's just one of the many mysteries of life. Perhaps Goku or someone will give us some answers today, who knows?"

Armynn: *wiggling tail* "Oh… Do the other kids at Kame House have tails?"

Bulma: "They might, sweetie…" *accelerates* "… They just might."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mount Paozu…

Gohan: "H-Hey, Rhy, are you sure this is OK?"

Rhyblaid: "Sure it is, Gohan! We're just exploring a wee bit of the woods that we haven't seen before!"

Gohan: "But, daddy told us to wait for him outside…"

Rhyblaid: "Yeah, and we're outside. See? We're not doing anything wrong."

Gohan: "I-I'm not sure that's what he meant by 'outside,' sis…"

Rhyblaid: "Relaaaax, brother! You've got me by your side, and you know I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Gohan: "Ah… W-Well, I guess you're right…"

Rhyblaid: "Hmhm!" *fixes Gohan's shirt with tail* "Your shirt's a bit messy… there."

Gohan: "Thanks, Rhy…"

Rhyblaid: "No biggie." *bushes shake* "Wha…?! What was that?!"

Gohan: "S-Sis, I'm scared…!"

Rhyblaid: "Get behind me, Gohan!" *stares at bushes*

Gohan: *shaking* "A-A-Aaahh…"

Rhyblaid: "Ggrrr…"

Goku: *comes out of bushes* "Hey! There you are, you two!"

Rhyblaid and Gohan: "Daddy!"

Goku: "I've been looking for you, guys! Your mom was really worried."

Rhyblaid: "Hehe, sorry about that. But, what were you doing behind those bushes, daddy?"

Goku: "Oh, me? I was, uh…" *picks up saber tooth from nape of the neck* "… J-Just getting tonight's dinner!"

Gohan: "Whoa, we're eating saber tooth tonight?"

Saber tooth: "RAAWR! RAWR!" *tries to claw at Goku*

Rhyblaid: "Oh, no, it's alive!"

Goku: "U-Umm-err-uh…!" *slams fist on saber tooth's head* *saber tooth falls unconscious* "No it's not, you silly goose! Ehehehe!" *throws saber tooth away*

Gohan: "Daddy, you just threw away our dinner!"

Goku: "It's OK, there's plenty more where that one came from. Now, we gotta get going to Kame House or we're gonna be late. Flying Nimbus!" *Flying Nimbus comes in*

Rhyblaid: "Whoa, what's that?!"

Goku: "It's the Flying Nimbus! We can use this to fly all over the world at super high speeds! However, only those with a pure heart can ride it."

Rhyblaid: "That sounds awesome!" *jumps on Nimbus* "Wow, it's so comfy! It really does feel like a cloud! Here, Gohan, hop on!"

Gohan: "O-OK..." climbs on Nimbus* "Hey, no kidding, it really is comfy."

Goku: *jumps on Nimbus* "Well, no time to waste! Let's go, Nimbus!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Armynn and Bulma...

Bulma: "Aaand, we're there!" *starts landing ship*

Armynn: "Wow... That's a really tiny house..." *sees old man standing* "Huh?" *sees short, bald guy* "Are... those your friends, mommy?"

Bulma: "They sure are! It's been so long..."

Armynn: "Oh... (I thought they would be girls like mommy, or 'handsome' guys...)"

Bulma: "Aww, are you nervous, Armynn?"

Armynn: "U-Umm... well..."

Bulma: "It's OK, they're nice people." *lands ship* *door opens*

Old man: "Bulma! It's been years!"

Bald guy: "Hey, Bulma! Long time no see!"

Bulma: Hey, guys! I can't believe how long it's been!"

Armynn: *hiding behind chair* "Hmm..."

Old man: "Ehehe! Lookin' as fine as always, there, Bulma! I'd even say you've developed in 'certain' areas! AHAHAHA!" *nose bleed*

Bulma: "Hmph! Save it, Roshi! And, man, Krillin, you've grown since I last saw you."

Krillin: "R-REALLY?!"

Bulma: "Nope. Haha!"

Krillin: "Oh... Hehe, really funny... But, uh... didn't you say you brought a special guest?"

Bulma: "Oh, right! Guys, I want you all to meet my...? Armynn?"

Armynn: *still hiding* "Uhh..."

Bulma: *approaches Armynn* "Armynn, it's OK. I promise they won't do anything bad."

Armynn: "Hmm..." *comes out of hiding*

Bulma: *holds Armynn's hand* "Don't be shy now." *walks back to Roshi and Krillin*

Roshi: "Ahaha! I see you have a kid, now, Bulma! That Yamcha sure is a lucky devil!"

Bulma: "Yamcha had nothing to do with her! Hmph!"

Krillin: "What? Did you two break up again?"

Armynn: "'Yamcha...?' Mommy, who is Yamcha?"

Bulma: "No one you should worry about, dear! Now, how about you tell them your name? Go on!" *pats Armynn's back*

Armynn: "U-Uhh... Umm... I-I... H-Hi, my... name is... is... A... Ar... mynn..."

Krillin: "Wow, a shy one coming from you, Bulma? The world is full of surprises!" *walks up to Armynn* "Hey there, Armynn! My name's Krillin!"

Roshi: "And I'm Roshi! But that's 'Master Roshi' for you, little one!"

Armynn: "N-Nice to meet you..." *sways tail nervously*

Krillin: "Hehe-Huh...?" *notices Armynn's tail* *jumps back* "WHOA, WHOA, SHE HAS A TAIL?!"

Armynn: "Huh?!" *hides behind Bulma's leg*

Master Roshi: "WAIT, WHAT?!"

Bulma: "GUYS! ... Yes, she has a tail."

Krillin: "Ah! S-Sorry if I scared her, b-but... I mean... how?! Oh, no... H-Has she seen the... t-t-the full m-moon yet...?"

Bulma: "No, she hasn't... I'm not sure if the same 'thing' happens with her, but it's not worth finding out, so I don't let her."

Armynn: *raises tail* "Full... moon...?"

Master Roshi: "W-Wait, but if she has a tail, does that mean that... you know..."

Bulma: "No, Goku had nothing to do with her, either. And speaking of which, is he here yet?"

Master Roshi: "N-No, but he's probably on his way here."

Bulma: "Ugh... OK, umm... Aha! Hey, Armynn, why don't you go play with Turtle over there?" *points at Turtle*

Armynn: *looks at Turtle* "Oh... O-OK..." *walks towards Turtle*

Bulma: "Hey, Turtle! Watch over her, OK? Now, you two, come with me inside..." *Bulma and the others walk inside*

Armynn: *looks as Bulma walks inside* "... Huhh..."

Turtle: "Uh... Hi, there."

Armynn: "Whoa! You can speak?"

Turtle: "Uh-huh."

Armynn: "Wow... You're big like a tortoise, but look like a turtle... cool!" *pats Turtle's head*

Turtle: "Aaahhh..."

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Rhyblaid: "Hey, I see something over there!"

Goku: "Yup! That's the place!"

Rhyblaid: "It's... kind of small, actually..."

Gohan: "I've never seen an island that small before..."

Rhyblaid: "We've never seen ANY island before, Gohan."

Goku: "Hmm... I can feel Master Roshi and Krillin are in there, so are Bulma, and Turtle and... that other one must be Bulma's kid."

Rhyblaid: "Feel them...? How come?"

Goku: "It's called sensing 'Ki,' Rhyblaid. It's a technique martial artists can learn."

Rhyblaid: "That sounds cool! Can you teach me, daddy?"

Goku: "Well, your mom doesn't want me to teach you anything related to martial arts, so... Sorry, dear."

Rhyblaid: "Awww... Bummer..."

Goku: "Hey, don't worry about it! I'm sure there are lots of things that a programmer can do that a martial artist can't!"

Rhyblaid: "Mauuu... well, I guess." *Flying Nimbus lands*

Goku: *jumps off Nimbus with kids* "Helloooo? Anyone home?"

Rhyblaid: "Hm... huh?" *turns to look at turtle by the shore* "A turtle..." *notices girl behind turtle* "Oh..." *waves at girl*

Woman: *comes out of Kame House* "Goku!"

Goku: "Hey, Bulma! And there's Master Roshi and Krillin!"

Master Roshi: "Long time no see, mah boy!"

Krillin: "Goku! How've you been, man?"

Goku: "I've been great! Mostly thanks to these two and Chi-Chi."

Bulma: "Ah, so you two must be Goku's kids. Hey, my name's Bulma, and you are..."

Gohan: "H-Hi... I'm Gohan..."

Rhyblaid: "And I'm Rhyblaid!"

Krillin: "Hey, I'm Krillin! They sure look like you, Goku...?! A-And they've even got t-tails, too!"

Goku: "Yup, just like I used to!"

Bulma: "You aren't the only ones... Armynn!"

Armynn: *comes out of hiding* "Hmm..."

Bulma: "Come here, darling, there's someone that wants to meet you!"

Armynn: "..." *walks towards Bulma*

Bulma: "This is my daughter, Armynn."

Armynn: "H... Hello..."

Goku: "Whoa! She's also got a tail!"

Bulma: "Yeah, dad and I concluded that there just might be some people out there that have tails, and that there's simply very few of them."

Goku: "Heh, I never thought about that." *knees in front of Armynn* "Hey, Armynn. I'm Goku, and these are my son and daughter. Say hi, kids!"

Gohan: "H-Hello, I'm Gohan... Nice to meet you."

Rhyblaid: "Hi, Armynn, I'm Rhyblaid!" *wants to shake hands*

Armynn: "Umm..." *holds Rhyblaid's hand* "H-Hi..."

Bulma: "Great! Now you all have someone to play with! Go on and have fun, kids; us adults are gonna catch up and talk about a few things." *adults go in Kame House*

Rhyblaid: "Cool - you have a tail, too, Armynn! I thought me and my brother were the only ones."

Armynn: "I thought I was the only one, too..."

Rhyblaid: "Hee-hee! Well, what do you like to do?"

Armynn: "Well... I-I'm not really sure..."

Rhyblaid: "What do you mean you're not sure? What, do you sit at home and do nothing all day long or something?"

Armynn: "No, I... I study a lot with mommy and grandpa."

Gohan: "Ooohh... Me and Rhy have to study a lot, too."

Rhyblaid: "Hey, do you know how to play Leap Frog?"

Armynn: "'Leap Frog...?' No..."

Gohan: "Here, I'll show you."

This was the first time Rhyblaid ever met a kid besides her brother. Her eccentric personality clashed with Armynn's introverted spirit, but Goku's daughter was determined to make a good impression on her. She was also happy that Gohan was having fun as well. After a few minutes, Armynn became slightly more open-minded to the Son children, and they all had great fun playing around Master Roshi's island! So much so that they forgot that their parents were inside the house, and had no intention of hearing in on their conversation.

* * *

_Some time later..._

Armynn: "Haha! This is fun!"

Rhyblaid: "Yeah, it's really cool to have someone to play with all the time, like Gohan! Don't you have someone you can always play with, Armynn?"

Armynn: "Well... Mommy and my grandparents say they're too old to be running and jumping around, so I never really get to do this. When I'm not studying, I'm usually just watching TV or playing with grandpa's cat."

Gohan: "TV...? What's that?"

Armynn: "Uh... what do you mean? Don't you have a TV at home?"

Rhyblaid: "Hmm... Oh, you mean that 'television' thing? I've read about it, but we don't have one at home."

Armynn: "Really? Where do you two live?"

Rhyblaid: "On Mount Paozu. We actually live in a house very far away from the city, so we don't get a chance to go out to the streets. We mostly just wander around the forest."

Armynn: "Oh. We live on a very busy city, so I've never really seen a forest."

Gohan: "You've never seen a forest? Hey, I know! We'll ask dad if he can take you to our house one day and then you can see-"

Goku: *bursts out the door* "Aah?!"

Armynn: "Huh?!"

Rhyblaid: "D-Daddy, what's wrong?!"

Goku: "It's... I-It's... What... IS it?! I can sense an energy heading towards us, and it's... it's just AWFUL! Just what could possibly be so...!"

Rhyblaid: "W-What? B-But, who is it?"

Goku: "I... I don't know...! Kids, come closer to us!"

Bulma: *comes out* "Armynn, dear, come here!"

Armynn: "W-What's going on-" *Gohan grabs Armynn's hand* "Ah!" *kids run towards adults*

Goku: "Gghh... Ggghhhh...! It's coming!"

Armynn: *hides behind Bulma's leg* "Mommy... I-I'm scared..." *sees figure flying in the distance* "Who... Who's that?" *figure reaches island*

Man: *staring down at inhabitants* "..." *descends*

Master Roshi: "Hmm... I have a bad feeling about this..."

Armynn: *turns to look at Master Roshi* "Huh...?" *turns back to look at man*

Man: "Hmhm... We finally meet again... Kakarot."

The mysterious man and Goku began talking - arguing, more like. He had a really peculiar appearance; he had knee-length black, wild hair; wearing what looked like a battle armor; had a strange device attached to his left ear; and he was noticeably robust, easily more muscular than Goku, who was the now-second most muscular person on the island. Not only that, but he sported a nefarious Machiavellian expression that terrified the young Armynn out of her skin! With every word he spoke, Armynn wanted to go back home more and more, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the situation. Eventually, the man revealed that his name was Raditz, and that he had come here to take Goku back, who he referred to as "Kakarot." Krillin began approaching Raditz and telling him to go back to the bar where he belonged, but the bald monk's reply was a smack to the face that sent him flying back to Kame House, an attack that Raditz performed with his... tail?! Alas, this mysterious person had a very similar extra appendage to the one Armynn and her two new friends possessed! After seeing what happened to Krillin, Armynn's breathing began accelerating, she began sweating, and her pupils started getting constricted; she was starting to panic. Bulma tried to calm her down as best as she could, but the scenario was not an easy one to deal with. Then, Raditz began yelling at Goku for not fulfilling his mission, seeing as there was still life radiating from every corner of the planet. Apparently, Goku had a mission to destroy the Earth and all of its inhabitants! However, he forgot all about it after a severe impact he received to the head. It was all becoming slightly too confusing for Armynn's head to wrap around it. Afterwards, Raditz started yelling at Goku when he noticed that his tail was gone. He went on and on about how Goku lost access to his true potential, because he could no longer transform under a full moon. That was the second time the full moon was brought up in a conversation that day, and Armynn just continued forming questions and questions. Next, Raditz began explaining how him and Goku did not belong to Earth, but instead were members of the strongest race of warriors in the universe - the "Saiyans." The race of merciless warriors had been long exterminated due to a massive meteor striking their home planet - "Planet Vegeta." Only four of that proud species survived, including Goku and Raditz. Upon hearing this, Armynn felt her mother's leg began to shake, and then she turned to look at her face. Bulma was completely motionless, staring in shock as Raditz continued talking. This reaction only further disturbed Armynn, and she did not know how much longer she could try to keep her cool.

Raditz: "... and that, Kakarot, is why I need you to join forces with me."

Goku: "Gggrr! I'd rather die than join a pack of space pirates like you!"

Raditz: "You really are a stubborn one, aren't you? But you know..." *looks at Armynn* "... you're not the only one I'm here for."

Armynn: "HHHHHIIHH!" *hangs tighter onto Bulma's leg*

Bulma: "STAY AWAY, YOU FREAK!"

Goku: "NO! Keep the children out of this! Who do you think you are to boss me around so much, anyways?!"

Raditz: "Hehe... you remind me a lot of our father, Kakarot."

Rhyblaid: "Our...?"

Raditz: "I guess there's no point in waiting for you to figure it out. I, Kakarot, am your older brother!"

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Rhyblaid: "NO! NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU CAN'T BE MY UNCLE!"

Goku: "Rhyblaid, stay out of this!"

Raditz: "Hahaha! Oh, really, now? Then how do you explain both of us have tails, little girl? And the same color hair? And the eyes? Hell, I'd even say you look more like me than your father, dear niece!"

Rhyblaid: "N... No... NO! STOP TALKING!"

Goku: "Even if you are my brother, I will never do anything you Saiyans want!"

Raditz: "I see... Well, Kakarot, if I can't convince you to join me..." *starts walking towards Goku* "... then perhaps your children will have to be your substitutes."

Armynn: *starts crying* "... No..." *sob*

Goku: "I won't let you lay a finger on them, you monster!" *rushes towards Raditz* "Haaaaa!"

As Goku was about to throw a punch at Raditz, the armored man disappeared from sight! He then suddenly reappeared in front of Goku, striking a powerful knee to his gut! The attack sent Goku flying through the air and then falling hard onto the solid ground! Seeing this, Gohan and Rhyblaid immediately rushed to their father's aid, screaming out for him. But before they could reach him Raditz grabbed the two toddlers and clashed their heads against each other! The impact knocked the two children out cold, then Raditz dropped them on the ground! At this point, Armynn's vision began getting blurry and even distorted, and the sounds around her were starting to become echoes. She could hardly see as Raditz approached her, and with every step, she lost more and more focus. Finally, Raditz was in front of her, and it was here when Armynn's mind gave in and everything turned to black.

* * *

_Some more time later..._

Armynn: "... Hnngh..."

Gohan (echo): "...nt my daddy! I want my daddy!"

Rhyblaid (echo): "... us... OUT!" *beating against some surface*

Armynn: "Hmm...?" *looks around her* "What... Where...?!"

Raditz (from outside): "Shut it, brats! If Kakarot knows what's good for him, then he won't be coming back until tomorrow!"

Gohan: "Waaaaah! I want my daaaaddyyyyy!"

Rhyblaid: *swaying tail furiously* "Raditz, let us out and leave our planet NOW!"

Raditz (from outside): "Aha! I can see you really have it in you, little niece! Your Saiyan blood is boiling inside you, begging for a fight! I might have to consider not killing you if things don't go as planned!"

Armynn: "W-W-What... What's going on?!"

Rhyblaid: "The only one that's going to die is YOU, RADITZ!" *starts beating furiously against the glass* "NOW LET... US... OUT!"

Raditz (from outside): "Pfft-hahahaha! And what are you gonna do to me if you're stuck in there, idiot?! There's no way in a thousand years that you'll ever break that gla-" *device on ear beeps* "Huh? Well, well, it looks like we've got company. And guess what? Daddy's here!"

Rhyblaid: "What?! Raditz, if you lay a finger on him, I swear...!"

Raditz (from outside): "That all depends on what he's come here to say, kid!" *flies out of crater*

Armynn: "W-Wait, where... w-where are we?! What is...?! I..."

Rhyblaid: *pupils constrict* "GGGRRR!" *beats glass even more* "GGRAAAHH!"

Armynn: *gasp* "Rh-Rhyblaid...?"

Rhyblaid: "RRAAAAAHHH!"

Armynn: "Y... You're... You're scaring me... You're scaring..." *tears begin to form*

Gohan: *crying* "Waaaahhhh! Wwwaaaaaaaahhhh! I want my daddy!" *sob* "Wwaaaahhhh!"

Armynn: *sob* "G-Gohan...?! M-M-Mommy...?! Grandpa... G-Grandma... Where... Where...! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Armynn began screaming endlessly in agony at the top of her lungs. Tears were cascading from her bloodshot eyes; a massive headache suddenly appeared, causing Armynn to drop on the floor, holding her hands against her head; every sound around her became an echo, even a zooming sound that caused her head to hurt even more; the environment around her started to look blurry and distorted, colors were mixing with each other, and it almost appeared to have static; Armynn's body was twitching violently, her tail swinging very rapidly in every direction, suddenly stopping, and then moving again. She tried to call out for her mother and for help, but her words were mixing with each other and became simply incomprehensible. The other two children around her stopped crying or screaming in rage, and simply stared in shock as Armynn's innocent being was breaking into pieces. Armynn could barely make out a pair of faces looking at her, but she was completely incapable of recognizing them or their voice. Constantly screaming for minutes, Armynn's voice soon started to crack and she could barely even generate sounds from exhaustion, but her brain knew not what to do. All Armynn could do was wait for her body and mind to die.

* * *

Rhyblaid was unsure of what was happening inside that space pod they were trapped at. Seeing Armynn acting the way she was gave her a tremendous feeling of uncertainty towards her, questioning everything they had experienced not an hour ago. She did not know how she could help Armynn, or even knew if she should help her in the first place. On top of that, Armynn's constant screaming and insane motions were scaring Gohan lifeless, only further upsetting Rhyblaid. Deep down, Rhyblaid had a slight desire to shut Armynn up - shut her up for good. Rhyblaid was already plagued with fury after what Raditz did to her and her brother, and now the event unfolding before her was making everything worse.

Armynn: *cough* "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" *cough*

Rhyblaid: "... Quiet..."

Armynn: "AAAAAAHHHHH!" *sob*

Rhyblaid: "Quiet...! QUIET! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Armynn: *cough* "MOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEHHHHH!"

Rhyblaid: "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Gohan: "Armynn...! ARMYNN!" *grabs Armynn's shoulders* "ARMYNN!"

Rhyblaid: "GOHAN, GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Gohan: "Armynn, calm down! PLEASE!"

Armynn: *sob* "HHHH... HHHNGHNHHHHAHHH..." *panting*

Gohan: "Armynn, please...! Just... I-I don't know what to say... I j-just... You're scaring me...! I don't want to see you like that!"

Rhyblaid: "Gohan...?!"

Gohan: *starts shaking Armynn* "Please, Armynn! I-It's really scary!"

Armynn: *staring into Gohan's eyes* "Hhhh... Hhhahh..." *breathing slows down* "Hhhah... G... Gohan...?"

Rhyblaid: *stares at Armynn* "..."

Armynn: "R... Rhy... blaid...! Oow!" *holds hands against head*

Gohan: "A-Armynn! What's wrong?!"

Armynn: "My... My head...!" *cough cough* "Aahh...!"

Gohan: "You need to relax, Armynn! Here, lay on this chair for a while." *helps Armynn get on space pod's chair*

Rhyblaid: *keeps staring* "..."

Armynn: "Hahh..." *notices Rhyblaid staring* "Huh...?"

Goku (in distance): "Hold on, kids! Piccolo and I will get you out!"

Rhyblaid: "DAD!"

Gohan: "Yay! Daddy's here to rescue us!"

Hearing her father's voice gave Rhyblaid and her brother a hint of hope and tranquility. Goku was back for round two, and the children just knew that he would come through this time! They also heard another person besides Goku and Raditz, apparently someone called 'Piccolo.' None of the kids had ever heard that name before, but if he was out there helping save them, he was definitely trustworthy. Yet, not much time afterwards, their hopes began to disappear. Painful screams could be heard from outside, coming from either Goku or that Piccolo person, but none from Raditz. The only thing they heard from the evil Saiyan were vile laughs as he crushed several bones in the saviors' bodies with each attack. Hearing her father's suffering started forming something inside Rhyblaid. It was not quite simply rage, but other emotions as well. Despair, anguish, confusion... Like Armynn, Rhyblaid's mind was beginning to fall apart. But her reaction was considerably different from Armynn's. Her eyes were wide open, and her body still but loose. Softly, she started repeating some words...

Rhyblaid: "Leave dad alone... Leave dad alone..."

Gohan: "Daddy! We need to get out of here!"

Rhyblaid: "Leave him alone..."

Armynn: "I...! W-Wait, I remembered something! My grandpa showed me that glass can break if it gets really hot! If we can heat the window up, then we can break it!"

Gohan: "Really?! But, how are we going to...? R... Rhy...?"

Rhyblaid: *staring at control panel on wall* "Leave dad alone..." *starts slamming her palm against the keys* "Leave dad alone..."

Computer: "Attention. Incorrect command. Please select another option. Attention. Incorrect command. Please select another option."

Rhyblaid: *continues slamming* "... him alone... Leave him alone..."

Computer: "Attention. Incorrect command."

Gohan: "R... Rhy, what are you...?"

Rhyblaid: *uses both palms* "Leave dad alone... alone..."

Computer: "Warning. Warning. System overheated. Warning. System overheated. Warning."

Rhyblaid: "Leave dad alone..."

With all of her strength, Rhyblaid grabbed both ends of the keyboard of the control panel and started pulling. Little by little, the bolts and screws holding the panel against the wall started coming off, until finally Rhyblaid ripped the device completely off. The other two toddlers in the space pod were terrified, not only for how much strength Rhyblaid had, but for how lifeless she was acting. When the control panel came off, cables and wires began flashing and throwing sparks everywhere, but Rhyblaid could care less. The surface at the other side of the keyboard had become extremely hot from the system overheat, which was exactly what Rhyblaid wanted. She slammed the hot side of the machine against the window, holding it against the glass with her right hand. She formed her left hand into a fist and began punching the keyboard, trying to transfer the pressure onto the glass. Gohan and Armynn figured out what she was doing, but that did not mean they were not terrified of simply looking at her. Sure enough, the combined strength of Rhyblaid's fist and the heat from the control panel started forming cracks on the space pod's window. After some more hits, the glass finally broke into pieces, making an obnoxiously loud sound that alerted everyone in the area. In the distance, Piccolo was heard yelling for Goku to grab Raditz' tail, but Rhyblaid simply heard meaningless words. In fact, the world around her was meaningless; all she wanted was to stop Raditz. She climbed out of the window and out onto the crater made by the space pod earlier. She grabbed the biggest and sharpest glass shard she saw, and started slowly climbing out of the crater, with Gohan and Armynn staring at her from the bottom. All this time, Rhyblaid had been repeating the same words - "leave dad alone" - over and over. Nothing else would compute in her head.

Once she climbed out of the crater, Rhyblaid saw her father hanging tight onto Raditz' tail, which seemed to have immobilized her uncle. She was still holding onto that glass shard she picked up when the space pod's window broke, not caring if she would get cut or not. Rhyblaid still had that same lifeless, wide-eyed expression, which she continued sporting as she walked towards Raditz and her father. Goku stared in disbelief at his daughter, as did Raditz. Piccolo told Goku to not let go of Raditz' tail for any reason, which again, all just sounded like meaningless words to Rhyblaid. As she got closer and closer to Raditz, the girl started raising the hand that was holding the glass shard, getting an even tighter grip on the "weapon." Raditz' face, despite his earlier boasting, became terrified with every step Rhyblaid took. Finally, she found herself standing right in front of her uncle - ready to attack.

Rhyblaid impaled her glass shard onto Raditz' right leg, followed by an agonizing cry from her victim. The sound and sighting was so visceral that Goku let go of Raditz' tail and took several steps back, but fortunately Raditz did not counter. He simply dropped on the ground in pain, screaming. Rhyblaid kneeled in front of Raditz' leg, retrieved the glass shard, and started stabbing him on spots close to the original. Such an acute pain was far too much for the Saiyan to handle, making him incapable of defending himself. Rhyblaid simply continued stabbing and slashing at Raditz' leg, repeating the same sentence - "leave dad alone." The grass below the two was viciously decorated with blood from both people; while Raditz' leg was splattering blood everywhere, Rhyblaid's hand gained a new wound with every attack. But she did not give a damn about her own pain - she only cared about the pain of her victim. Never once did she bother to look away from the act she was performing, never seeing the faces of pure horror from those surrounding her. She cared even less to notice that her clothes were almost completely red now, opposite to their previous white and blue; the same could be said about her skin. Rhyblaid was only processing one desire through her head: kill the one that has caused us pain. She would see that this request came through, and that she would make the criminal suffer as much as her abilities would allow. This torture would have continued forever, had it not been for Raditz finally gathering enough energy and willpower to attack. Rhyblaid was shot by an energy wave at point blank range, sending her flying several meters back onto the solid ground, still holding her glass shard and laying unconscious.

* * *

Armynn had been immobile the whole time, as had Gohan beside her. Something had definitely gone wrong with Rhyblaid, but Armynn's knowledge about it was limited; she only met Rhyblaid about an hour ago, how much COULD she have known? Rhyblaid had finally been stopped, but this was not necessarily a good thing. Despite how insane and sadistic she was acting, she was only harming the bad guy. That did not, however, rule out the possibility that she could have gone out and attacked someone else later. Armynn took a quick glimpse at Goku and that Piccolo guy, and noticed that their reaction was in fact not too different from hers. She also noticed that Piccolo was anything but human, but that did not matter much at the moment. Rhyblaid was hurt now, and she needed assistance. Gohan ran to his sister's side, and Armynn followed suit.

Gohan: "RHYBLAID!" *shakes Rhyblaid* "Sis, are you OK?!"

Armynn: "Oh, God... all this blood...!"

Gohan: *still shaking Rhyblaid* "Rhy?! Rhy, answer me, please! PLEASE!"

Armynn: "Gohan, I... think she's alive, but she's unconscious...?! Wait, the Saiyan!"

Raditz: *struggling to get back up* "Ggggrrrrrr...!"

Armynn: "G-Gohan, we have to run!"

Gohan: "B-B-But, my sister! We have to take her somewhere safe!"

Raditz: "Ggaahh...! You... YOU... WORTHLESS BRAT!" *starts charging energy blast*

Armynn: "HHHHHIIH!"

Goku: "RADITZ, STOP!" *charges towards Raditz*

Raditz: "Out of the way, Kakarot!" *punches Goku in the chest*

Goku: "BBUH... Gggah..." *falls on the ground*

Gohan: "DADDY!" *tries to drag Rhyblaid away*

Raditz: "DIE, FOOLS!" *throws energy blast at children*

Armynn: "AAAHHH!"

The energy blast was rocketing towards Armynn and the other two kids, but time seemed to slow down for her. She saw imminent death approaching her, and everyone was going to die. And to think that was originally going to be a fun day out with mom, now it turned out to be Armynn's final day. She at least wanted to say one last good bye to her mother, but it was too late. It was too late to redeem for anything she could have ever done in her short life - not like Armynn really ever did anything horribly regrettable. Simply on impulse, Armynn closed her eyes and held her hand forward, as if she could block the incoming attack, but of course that was not going to be the case. She felt a powerful burning sensation forming on her extended hand, probably the heat emitting from the approaching energy blast. Still with her eyes closed, Armynn felt her body perform a quick and violent motion. Once the motion was over, Armynn felt nothing; she was probably dead now, and when she opened her eyes, she would see hers, Gohan's, and Rhyblaid's lifeless bodies in front of her. Instead, she heard an explosion.

Opening her eyes, Armynn saw a gigantic cloud of smoke, not around her, but where Raditz was just seconds ago. She could feel a similar burn to the one she was feeling moments ago on her right hand, except it was more intense and painful this time. Armynn held her right hand with her other hand and tried to blow on it, thinking that it would ease the burn. Then, she looked to her side and there was Gohan, holding onto his still-unconscious sister, but they were alive, thankfully. Now, the real and typical question arose: what just happened? Did someone reflect the energy blast? If that was what happened, then who was it? It certainly was not Armynn herself, or Gohan, and much less Rhyblaid. Goku and Piccolo were far away, nowhere to be seen actually, and it was extremely unlikely that Raditz became good-hearted in the fraction of a second and saved the children. In fact, Raditz was laying on the ground in pain from receiving a dose of his own medicine. Did someone else join the battle? Looking around her, Armynn saw no new faces, so it was not some new fighter. A storm of questions arose on Armynn's thoughts, and she was anxious for answers. However, remembering the task at hand, those inquiries would have to wait for a later time. As the smoke started to clear further, Armynn realized a terrible truth. Not only was Raditz' body heavily injured, but Goku's and Piccolo's as well! Seeing as they needed help and Raditz was highly immobilized, Gohan and Armynn recurred to their aid, leaving Rhyblaid carefully on the ground. Gohan ran to attend his father, while Armynn approached Piccolo.

Piccolo: "GGH...!"

Armynn: *knees in front of Piccolo* "U-Uh... M-Mr. Piccolo... Umm... (I don't know how to treat injuries!)"

Piccolo: "Agh... Kid... How... How did you do that back there...?!"

Armynn: "Eh... D-Do what...?"

Piccolo: "What do you mean 'what...?!' You changed the course of that Ki blast... and sent it back to Raditz... with much more power than when he threw it...!"

Armynn: "I... what? I didn't..."

Piccolo: "Yes, you did...! The radius of the attack was so powerful... that Goku and I got hit in the explosion as well...!"

Armynn: *gasp* "What?! W-Was it really me?! I... I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Piccolo: "KID, BEHIND YOU!"

Armynn: "Wha-"

Not even having a chance to turn around, Armynn felt a pair of massive fists impact against the back of her head. It did not take a second for her to immediately join the land of the unconscious.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Rhyblaid: "... Hnngh..." *slowly opens eyes* "Gah... G... Gohan... where are...?!" *sees Gohan laying unconscious on the floor far away* "G-GOH-URGH... It hurts... Everything hurts...!"

Raditz: "KAKAROT, STOP THIS!"

Rhyblaid: "What...?!" *turns to see Goku performing a full nelson on Raditz* "D-Daddy...!"

Goku: "P-Piccolo... NOOOW!"

Piccolo: "Here it goes! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Rhyblaid saw as Piccolo shot an extremely powerful beam from his fingertips, heading straight for her father and uncle. Her eyes shot wide open as she witnessed Piccolo's attack pierce through both Raditz' and Goku's chests, straight through their hearts. That sight alone - the sight of her father's life being taken away right before her eyes - was enough to destroy Rhyblaid, destroy her mentally. She made no scream or motion. Her brain simply snapped and she instantly fainted. What is to become of the now-fatherless girl? Will the horrors finally end, or are they perhaps just beginning? These answers and more, next time on Kaleid Daughters!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Bonus Skit_**

So, I see you are trying to implement insanity into this thing.

Author: "Ah, yes! I'm going to make Rhyblaid and Armynn as realistic as possible! Realism is a huge focus for me in this story!"

Aha... And that is assuming you ignore the fact that there are a whole bunch of aliens in this show, right?

Author: "... Well, I mean, I can't really change the original concept of DBZ too mu-"

So, tell me, if Raditz' skin is supposed to be so powerful - since he is a mighty Saiyan - why could a simple glass shard from a kid go through it?

Author: "A-Ah, t-that's... because Rhyblaid put a lot of pressure on it!"

Oh, is that so? Aaaaand, why did the glass shard not break after so much pressure?

Author: "W-Well, it's... uhh..."

I would also like to point out-

Author: "SILENCE! YOU'RE KILLING MY AUDIENCE!"

Actually, they are the ones that are going to kill you for messing with their beloved characters so much.

Hardcore fans: "AUTHOR'S HEAD! AUTHOR'S HEAD! AUTHOR'S HEAD!"

Author: "OH, for chrissakes, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO-ending chapter..."


End file.
